Legendary Quest: The Watcher
by RAW19
Summary: An old prophecy, a deadly Team Rocket Plot, and a mysterious new trainer. When an ancient legend becomes reality, can Ash and his friends save the day?
1. Prologue

Legendry Quest: The Watcher  
  
"I am the Watcher of All." "I am the Bird of Rainbow Wings." "This is my story."  
  
"It was 15 years ago. The Serpent had been woken from his ancient tomb, after 100 years of lying dormant. Woken by Men, the people who are capable of creating wonderful things. The people who invented fabulous buildings; buildings were you can get whatever you need, be it food, clothing, health, or even pokemon. I watch these humans from afar. I watch as they grow up, as they learn, make friends, and as they care, especially how they care for pokemon. But, not all humans care. A certain group of humans mistreat others, especially pokemon. It is this group of humans that, through their evil actions, released the Serpent, in their quest for more power. They released the demon, the Sky Dragon, in their attempt to rule all. They released Rayquaza. They died."  
  
~  
  
"Once released, the Serpent came for me. I was the only who could defeat him, for I was the one who locked him away in the first place. He feared my power, yet the years had made me much weaker then the last time we met. An epic battle ensued. I used my full power against him, as he used his. In the collision many cities were destroyed. Many magnificent works of art were destroyed. The Human Race was no more."  
  
~  
  
"The battle raged on for more then a year and threatened to destroy the entire world. Finally, through a risky move, I was once again able to trap him in his tomb. But, I was wounded. I would not live much longer. I had to make sure that the World would have protection if the Serpent should be freed again. But what could I do? Then, she came."  
  
~  
  
"She was a young, woman. She wore a long, white robe, and had long, white hair. An aura of power radiated from her. She was a goddess. She told me that in as little as five years, the earth would be threatened once again. I asked her what I could do to stop it. She informed me that I couldn't; that it was destiny. She said all I could do was help the world to defend itself. She knew I didn't have much time left. She gave me 2 important items, and told me to give one to a certain dragon, and another to my own daughter. She walked up to the tomb and performed a spell. She informed me that only one like her would be able to break the spell. She then disappeared, and I left on my mission."  
  
~  
  
"My first stop was the Ocean. I flew around for an hour, until I finally spotted him. He asked what he could do for one as me, and I informed him of everything. I informed him  
  
of what had happened, and of what was to come. I informed him of a certain cave, and gave him a special necklace. I bade my friend goodbye, and flew off to find my daughter. I didn't find her at first, so I landed in a forest for a short nap. I dreamed. In my dream my despair became apparent. I had failed. All the humans were dead. I slept for a while and cried in my sleep. When I woke up, I knew what I had to do."  
  
~  
  
"I used the device the goddess had given me. I used the Sacred Ash. I resurrected humanity, and restored the earth to how it was before the attack. In doing so, the Sacred Ash ran out of power. I could only hope that more power was found, on the day of reckoning. All of a sudden, the sky was lit by a thunder attack. I could tell that the attack originated a good deal away, but it had to have been as strong as Zapdos to reach all the way here. I went to go see why Zapdos was so far from his home. It started raining. When I arrived I cast Sunny Day, so as to see well. What I saw shocked me."  
  
~  
  
"Zapdos was nowhere to be seen. Instead I saw a young boy, and his Pickachu. The Pikachu was incredibly strong, but what surprised me was the boy. He looked like any other mortal, yet there was a strange power that radiated from him. I recognized it as once. The Goddess's power. I realized that this strange human poised a serious threat. If anyone realized his power, they could use him to wake the Serpent! I nearly destroyed him there, yet I sensed something else about him. I sensed that this human would grow up and do great things. Against my better judgment I let him live. I hope I was right."  
  
~  
  
"On my way to my Tower I ran into two things. One was my daughter. I told her everything and gave her the Sacred Ash. She didn't like her part in the plan, but she went anyway. Then, I ran into him. A Psychic Pokemon I've never seen before. He challenged me to a fight and I had to accept. Sometime during our battle, he read my mind before I could stop him. For some reason he stopped after that and disappeared. I put him out of my mind and continued to the Tower. There I met The Bird of Silver Wings and informed him of everything. Before he could say anything, disaster struck. The very men who released the Serpent attacked me. During the fight I was injured and accidentally, set fire to the Tower, in desperation. My friend flew off and I left. I knew I was dead, and so set into motion the final part. I disappeared leaving nothing behind, but my rainbow feathers. They disappeared and I knew no more,"  
  
"I am the Bird of Rainbow Rings." "I am the Watcher of All." "I am Ho-oH." 


	2. Pokemon Masters Tournament

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! ALL OF THIS IS FROM MY MIND ONLY! DON'T SUE!  
  
Author's Notes: Yo, what up poke fanatics? This will be a 4-part fan-fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Ash=14, Misty=14, Tracy=16, Brock=18  
  
Part 1 of 4  
  
Chapter 1: Songs: - Pokemon Theme Song by Billy Crawford  
- 2.B.A. Master  
  
"When the sky grows dark in the 15th year, When the sky grows dark, he will appear. He will appear, oh chosen one, He will appear; the guardians son. When he appears, then chosen one, The legendary quest has begun."  
  
Narrator: Today, our hero's our walking along a familiar road to Pallet Town. Little do they know that trouble is brewing just around the corner.  
  
Misty: "Ash you've gotten us lost again!" "What do you mean!" "You're the one who said go right!" "What?" "You little punk!" "Guys could you stop fighting for once?" asked Brock. "No!" "Pika." Suddenly three bikers drove up in front of them. "Well, well if it isn't the legendary trio." "We've heard a lot about you." "Were the Kanto Pokemon Federation and if you want to go by you have to beat us in a pokemon battle!" "I accept!" shouted ash. "How about 3 against three?" "Brock, Misty, you guys up to it?" "You'd better believe it!" "Count me in!" "Alright!" "Go Houndoom!" "Go Hypno!" "Go Venomoth!" "Misty calls Staryu!" "Get in their Vulpix!" "Go Pikachu!"  
  
I want to be the very best  
  
Like no one ever was  
  
To catch them is my real test  
  
To train them is my cause  
  
I will travel across the land  
  
Searching far and wide  
  
Each Pokémon to understand  
  
The power that's inside! (Power inside!)  
  
"Houndoom, use flamethrower!" "Pikachu, use agility!" "Hypno, use confusion." "Dodge it Staryu!" "Alright, now use swift attack!" "Hypno!"  
  
Pokémon!  
  
It's you and me.  
  
I know it's my destiny!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
Oh you're my best friend  
  
in a world we must defend!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
A heart so true  
  
our courage will pull us through  
  
you teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Pokémon!  
  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em Gotta catch 'em all!  
  
"Venomoth, stun spore!" "Flamethrower, now!" "Houndoom, use takedown!" "Pika!!!" "Pikachu!!"  
  
Every challenge along the way  
  
With courage I will face  
  
I will battle everyday  
  
To claim my rightful place!  
  
Come with me the time is right!  
  
There's no better team  
  
Arm and Arm we'll win the fight!  
  
It's always been a dream!  
  
"Staryu, use your Hydro Pump!" "Hypno!!!" "Vulpix, fire spin!" "Vulpix!!!" "Venomoth!!!"  
  
Pokémon!  
  
It's you and me.  
  
I know it's my destiny!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
Oh you're my best friend  
  
in a world we must defend!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
A heart so true  
  
our courage will pull us through  
  
you teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Pokémon!  
  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em (Pokémon!)  
  
"Alright, just one more to go, ash stated." "Ha! I can take all three of you on!" "Guys, let's combine our attacks, suggested ash." "Right!" "Vulpix, get ready to use flamethrower." "Staryu, get ready for ice beam." "Pikachu, get ready for thunderbolt."  
  
"Houndoom, quick attack, now!" "Ready...now! Use tri attack!" "Doom!!!!!!" "No way!" "Unison, we did it!"  
  
Pokémon!  
  
It's you and me.  
  
I know it's my destiny!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
Oh you're my best friend  
  
in a world we must defend!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
A heart so true  
  
our courage will pull us through  
  
you teach me and I'll teach you  
  
Pokémon!  
  
(I'll catch you!)  
  
(Gotta catch 'em) Gotta catch 'em gotta catch 'em all!  
  
Pokémon!  
  
"Ah! We finally made it to Pallet Town." "So ash, are we going to prof. Oaks first or are we visiting your mom?" "I want to go to the professor's first to see what the big emergency is." "Yeah, he did seem a little excited." "Okay, let's go then!"  
  
As Ash, Misty, and Brock approached prof. Oaks house, Ash couldn't help but, wonder what it was that the prof. was so excited about. He knocked on the door. "Prof. Oak, we're here." Oak came to the door. "So you finally made it?" come in, come in.  
  
Ash and co. sat down. "So Prof. what did you want to see us for?" "I just got this memo from the pokemon league, Oak exclaimed." "I think you'll find it rather interesting." Ash took it. "Whoa, ash cried! This is awesome!" "Let me see that, Misty said." Misty was as surprised as Ash was when she read the memo.  
  
Pokemon Masters Tournament  
  
On June 5th the Pokemon Masters Tournament will be held at Indigo Plateau! This tournament is held every fifteen years, and is open to gym leaders, all ages 15 and up, who wish to earn the title of Pokemon Master and have at least 16 badges. All entries must be received by no later than May 20th. Come one, come all to the most exciting match of the decade!  
  
Prizes Title of Pokemon Master One rare pokemon $100,000 cash  
  
"Wow, exclaimed Brock. A masters tournament, huh? You gonna enter ash?" "You'd better believe it! This is my chance to finally achieve my dream! Not to mention that rare pokemon and $100,000!" "Ash, the competitions gonna be steep! Misty exclaimed. You've got a lot of training to do."  
  
Ash realized Misty had a point. "You're right Misty, I shouldn't get over- confident. after we go see my mom, i'll get started training. You guys gonna help me?" "You can always, count on us Ash, Brock said." "That's right, added Misty." "Okay, let's go! See ya Prof. Oak."  
  
I got 2 B the one the only one who can  
  
Withstand the test 'n B the best n'  
  
I got 2 strive keep up the drive  
  
B a Master  
  
It takes a certain kind of skill  
  
And I won't stop until  
  
150 Pokémon are mine  
  
I must define the art of capture (of all Pokémon) 2 B a Master... Pokémon Master  
  
I will B writin' a brand new chapter  
  
2 B a Master... Pokémon Master  
  
I will B strivin' to the greatest Master.  
  
PokéBall Go...Go... (all the children sing)  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
Na na na na na na na na Sing it  
  
Na na na na na na na na...  
  
The greatest Master of Pokémon  
  
(Four months later)  
  
Ash had just defeated Brock in an intensive match. There were only 3 more weeks until the start of the big tournament. During the past few months they had met several familiar faces. Richie, Casey, and Sakura dropped in and admitted they too were entering the tournament. Tracy came to route for ash in the tournament. While walking through the lush forest by the Lake of Rage, they looked for a good campsite where they can stay the night, before heading back to Kanto for the tournament.  
  
Ash looks at the sky and notices a lot of dark clouds. "Hey guys! It looks like it's going to rain. We need to hurry and find a good campsite." "Hey, I think I found one, Called Tracy."  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Giovanni is in his office waiting for Butch and Cassidy to show up. He wants to make sure their latest scheme is in order. Lately, though he's been having trouble sleeping. he's keeps having the same dream over and over again. He's sure his dreams are trying to tell him something, yet he's not sure what. "You called boss?" It's Butch and Cassidy. "Yes. How is the project coming along?" "Excellent, all the bugs have been worked out, stated Cassidy. We just need someone to test them on!" "Good, said Giovanni. If our mind-control bracelets work then it will advance our goals exponentially." "Is something wrong boss? Butch asked. You seem a little troubled." "Hmm. It's just lately I've been having some disturbing dreams." "Like what? cried Cassidy!" "I keep seeing flashes of purple, said Giovanni." "Sometimes I almost think I see a rare pokemon. I can't help but think I know it from somewhere." "Hmm, considered Butch. Maybe, it was a pokemon you used to have, that somehow escaped." "Well, said Cassidy, if that's true it should be somewhere in the databases, and if it had psychic powers then that would explain why you don't remember it. It may have erased your memory." "Good point, Giovanni agreed. Go at once and check the databases for rare psychic pokemon!" "Yes, sir!"  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Butch and Cassidy ran into Giovanni's office. "Boss! You won't believe it!" "What is it? He asked." "We ran a check through the databases and we found it sir! Data about a psychic pokemon named Mewtwo! It's a clone of the legendary mew! What's more, one of the grunts said he thought he saw a pokemon like that near Ecruteak City!" "Excellent, Exclaimed Giovanni! Get the combat unit ready." "Yes sir!" Hmm hmmm hmm, Giovanni chuckled to himself. "I think we may have just found our guinea pig!"  
  
Mewtwo stood in front of the Tin Tower. As he stood he thought about the pokemon he met five years ago. He thought about the Legendary Bird, Ho-oH. He remembered the hatred the Legendary held for Team Rocket. The very same one he held. He had foolishly challenged him, seeing him as a possible threat to his rein on earth. When he saw how much they were alike, however, he let him alone. He looked back to the Tower. He had heard stories of a Legendary pokemon that lived there and wished to see if they were true. He still had a few questions about the meaning of his existence and wanted to ask it for advice. While he stood there he also thought about the young trainer he had met twice on his journey. "Hmm." "I wonder where he is now." "Mew mew!" Mewtwo turned around and saw mew. "Long time no see, Mew, said mewtwo." "Mew mew mew mew mew?" "I was wondering how the human called Ash was doing." "Mew mew mew?" "Why, you ask?" "Mew mew." "Well I do owe him." "If not for him I would either be dead or Giovanni's slave now." "His, self- less ness surprised me." "I never thought humans could care about any pokemon, much less one like me." "After all I'm not really even a pokemon like you." "Mew mew mew mew? "How so?" "Well I wasn't born a pokemon after all." "I was created." "Mew mew mew!" "So, you say it doesn't really matter if I was created or born?" "Mew mew!" "I guess you have a point." "That's what the human said too." "Speaking of which, do you know where I can find him?" "Mew mew mew mew?" "No, I don't belong to anyone." "I will never be a human's pokemon." "It's just that- aargh!!" An orange sphere flew out of the sky and hit mewtwo, paralyzing him. "Mew!" Mew shot a psychic beam at Mewtwo, healing him from the paralyzing effects. "Thank you. What was that?" "Mew! He said, pointing towards the sky." Mewtwo looked up and saw a large fleet of black helicopters. They all had red R's on the side. "It's him, Mewtwo stated! Every time I think I'm rid of him he finds me again!" "Mew mew?" "Don't worry, assured Mewtwo. I can take him any day. This time he doesn't have any hostages to use against me, and he won't take me by surprise again!" Giovanni rose out of the helicopter on his platform. Well, well, he said, with a grin on his face. "Mewtwo isn't it. I don't know how you managed to escape me, but it won't happen again! Go Gengar!" He threw a poke ball in the air and a Gengar came out. But, it looked strange. It was totally dark, including its eyes, and it looked too solid to be a ghost pokemon."Ha! Mewtwo laughed confidently. You think you're deformed pokemon can defeat me?" "Tut tut tut, tutted Giovanni. Looks can be deceiving." "When I get through with your ghost it won't look like anything! Shouted Mewtwo." Mewtwo powered up and launched a psybeam. It flew straight at Gengar, hitting it head on, yet the Gengar hardly even noticed it. "Impossible, Mewtwo stated!" "Ha ha ha! This Gengar is one of my special mutant pokemon, explained Giovanni. Its part dark, making your psychic attacks useless!" "Then, I'll beat it with fighting moves, declared Mewtwo!" He flew at Gengar and tried a dynamic punch, but Gengar disappeared. Gengar reappeared behind him, but Mewtwo used teleport. Mewtwo hit Gengar with a shadow ball before he could dodge. Gengar was weakened, but not out yet. He used night shade and surrounded Mewtwo with a dark mist, but Mewtwo wasn't fazed. Mewtwo glowed a bright purple as he powered up. In a show of psychic energy he broke free. Gengar was momentarily blinded by the light and lost track of Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleported behind him and used dynamic punch, confusing him. Seeing that his pokemon was losing, Giovanni pulled a bright light out of his pocket, and shone it into Mewtwo's eyes. Blinded, he lost track of Gengar. Gengar appeared behind him and used lick. Paralyzed, Mewtwo fell to the ground. "Give up! Said Giovanni. You can't win!" "Never, Mewtwo declared. I'll die before I submit to you! Mew, I want you to get out of here right now! I'm going to use all my energy to take out those planes!" "Mew mew mew!" "Don't worry about me, just go!" "Mew mew, mew said sadly." He flew away to find Ash, hoping he could help. Mewtwo watched mew fly away. Then, he summoned as much energy as he could muster. "Psychic!" He fired his massive beam at team rocket. All of a sudden a shield went up around the planes. "No way!" His beam bounced off the barrier and flew back at him. Paralyzed, he was unable to dodge it. 'Ash!' He thought, before he blacked out.  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy have set up camp and are a enjoying another tasty meal made by Brock. "Gee, Brock, this is excellent, Tracy acknowledged." "Eh, it wasn't anything special, replied Brock." "No, Tracy's right, Misty said. This is wonderful. I could never make food this great." "That's for sure, Ash agreed." "Waaa!" Misty had hit him with her mallet. "Humph! I'll have you know, Ash Ketchum, that I could make better food than you any day!" "What, he shouted! I'm a better cook than you'll ever be, he  
  
stated!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Pikaa!" "Are they always like this, Tracy inquired?" "Uh-huh, said Brock. It must be love!" "What!!" Ash and Misty turned on him. "You're crazy, Misty said! Why would I be in love with a whiny, egotistical, runt like him?" "And why would I be in love with a scrawny, loud-mouthed, know-it-all, like her?" "Who are you calling scrawny, you whiny, runt?!!" Who are you are calling runt, you loud- mouthed, know-it-all?!!" "You!! Just how dense are you?!" "I am not dense!!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "I don't have to listen to this! I'm going for a walk!" "Good riddance you runt!"  
  
Ash, still fuming, stormed into the surrounding forest. 'Who does she think she is? That scrawny, know-it-all! Calling me a runt!' There was a slight chill in the air and Ash wished he had taught to grab his jacket. 'I mean, where does she get off calling me a runt? just because she's pretty she thinks she can go around calling-. Wait, did I just say she was pretty? She is not pretty! She's beautiful! No, no! she's mean, and loudmouthed, and hot, and sexy, and-. Aah, I'm confusing myself! What the hell was that?' Ash thought he heard something. All of a sudden he had the strange feeling he was being watched. "Who's there, he asked? Show yourself!" A figure stepped out directly in front of Ash. It seemed it had appeared out of nowhere. "Who are you? He asked cautiously. Why were you following me?" "Don't you remember me Ash, it asked?" It stepped forward. "Sabrina! Ash gasped. What are you doing here?" "I came to see you, she said." "Yeah? Why's that?" "Why, she said with a dreamy look on her face. The one question that holds so many truths, yet so many lies." At this point Ash was starting to get weirded out. Sabrina had that effect on you. He still remembered the humiliating defeat he suffered to her kadabra. He didn't know what it was she wanted, but wished she would tell him so he could leave. "Yes, she said, breaking the silence. That was an interesting battle." "What?!!! He cried." She appeared to be reading his mind! "It's also one of the reasons I'm here, she continued." "What are you talking about, Ash asked her." "I simply wish to challenge you Ash, she stated." "You tracked me down to battle me? He asked. Fine, then I accept!" Though he was still confused, he was determined to defeat Sabrina and erase those past defeats. She sent out a pokeball. "Go alakazam, she said in her monotone voice." An Alakazam came out. "Alakazam! It said." "Fine, I choose you Charizard!" Ash had been very happy when, during his training, charizard had returned. "Hmm, Sabrina said. Interesting choice." "Charizard, use flamethrower!" "Alakazam, use your mirror coat." Alakazam put up his reflect just as charizard sent a huge flamethrower at him. A large amount cut through the reflect and hit him head on. It looked like it was down for the count. "Alright, Ash shouted!" "Recover, Sabrina said simply." "Kazaam!" Alakazam used recover and was fully healed. "Psybeam." "Kazaam!" "Char!" "Hang in their Charizard!" "Char!" "Use your special attack, Dragon Spin!" "Char, Charizard agreed." He sucked in a big gust of air and launched a dragon rage/fire spin combo. "Barrier! Ordered Sabrina." "Kazaam!" Alakazam put up the barrier just when the bright, golden flames hit. When the flames cleared alakazam stared at charizard and then fainted. "We did it, Ash cheered!" Charizard let out a burst of flames. "Return alakazam, said Sabrina." When she looked up she was actually smiling. Ash was a bit taken back. "Congratulations, she said. I knew you could do it." "Huh?" Ash was seriously confused now. "You're just as strong as I thought you would be Ash, she explained. That's very important, because you will soon embark on a very important quest. One that could decide the fate of the world." "What do you mean, he asked?" She then began reciting something that sounded a lot like a prophecy.  
  
Far, far away in the temple of starts, The serpent awaits in a shrine of dark hearts. An ancient evil, of unstoppable might, That can only be freed with the aura of light. In the fifteenth year the embodiment of dark, On this world shall its conquest of justice embark. When drawn into darkness the replica of peace, Shall set into motion the universe's defeat. The replica of peace with the aura of light, Shall open the portal, and plunge all into night.  
  
"What does it all mean? He asked." "She answered simply, the end of the world."  
  
(To be continued)  
  
Well, that's the first chapter. I know the whole prophecy genre is a getting old yet, it still works! Hoped you enjoyed it. if you have ANYTHING to say, than catch me at siklekid85hotmail.com. If you want some more, you MUST review! 


	3. The Mysterious Trainer

Disclaimer: did I say I owned pokemon? Did I open my mouth and say I owned pokemon? I didn't think so.  
  
Author's Notes: Well R.A.W. or 'Robert Anthony Williams,' is back with more.  
  
Chapter 2 Song: -The Truth Be Told by R.A.W.  
  
Ash was a little shocked. Sabrina had just appeared out of nowhere, recited some ancient prophecy, and said the world was gonna end. Ash snapped out of it and asked what he could do to prevent all that stuff from happening? What does it mean the embodiment of dark? What's the aura of light? What-. He had a million more questions, but she held up her hand to silence him. I can't tell you Ash, she said. You should only know that you play a very important part in the comings and goings of the earth. You're a very special person. More than you'll ever know. It's already too late to stop the prophecy from coming true, but the world be saved, depending on you. It all begins very soon. Just one question, he pleaded. Why me? She looked in his eyes and said simply, "it's your destiny".  
  
Ash headed back to camp. He noticed that the others were looking a little worried, but he was too tired to talk so, ignoring their questions he went into his tent and immediately collapsed. As he drifted into a deep sleep, he wondered what the prophecy meant and why he always had to be the hero. Why was he the chosen one? Why him?  
  
(Morning)  
  
Ash and co. quietly packed ate breakfast, packed up camp, and continued on their way. Ash was happy that the others had decided not to question him about last night's events. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell them. He knew they would just worry. Anyway, he wasn't feeling too pleased that destiny seemed to have chosen him again for an earth threatening event. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to get involved this time. He was starting to wonder if his past efforts were even worth it.  
  
After a while Misty breaks the silence. Ash, can we rest soon? This heat's almost unbearable and my feet hurt! Ash, lost in his thoughts, doesn't hear her. Misty gets angry, thinking he's ignoring her. ASH, she screamed! WHAT? I'M TALKING TO YOU, THAT'S WHAT! She shot back. WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT? I WANT TO TAKE A REST MR. POKEMON MASTER! FINE! He said. He points to a small clearing he recently noticed. WE CAN REST OVER THERE! FINE! She agreed.  
  
After they set up camp, Brock decided to make his Lazy Boy No-Chew Stew. Misty announced she was going to wash up for lunch. Tracy went to go find something to trace, and Ash decided to rest in the shade of a tree. As he chilled, he thought about what Sabrina had said. "It is your destiny." 'Why is it my destiny?' Ash pondered. 'Why is it always me? I never asked for any of this, so why am I always the chosen one? What did I do to deserve this? What makes me so special? Why not someone like Richie?' The question he asked the most was, 'what would happen, should I fail?'  
  
Misty wandered through the forest, leaves falling and branches scratching her bare arms, looking for a stream or pond to wash up in. as she walked through the flowers, watching the butterfree flit around, spreading their spores, she thought of ash. 'Ash, I wish I could tell you how I feel. How everyday I wake up and think of you. How I long to be more than friends. But, instead I keep pushing you away, hiding behind my anger because of my fear of rejection. Now, I've made you so angry you won't even talk me. There has to be some way to get over my fear and confess. Wait a minute, today's Ash's birthday! He's fifteen today! I didn't get him a present! He probably thinks we forgot all about it. Maybe that's why he's so depressed.' "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"What the hell was that?!" all of a sudden, misty saw a bright flash of light up ahead. Misty figured it was probably someone having a pokemon battle. She was curious as to who could be out in this neck of the woods. She pushed her way passed the foliage till she came to a lake. There was a Black man standing by it. He was tall, lightly built, and wore all purple. He had black, curly hair, and a long tail. He wiped his glasses off on his shirt, and Misty noticed he had deep, purple eyes. He looked around, and started to sing.  
  
"Why, must it be this way? Why can't we have a special day? Why, must it be like this? Why can't we have a day of bliss?  
  
The world around us is not what it seems. I'm going crazy. Why must I be me? I'm going mad. Why must that be? What's the point of living if you can't live you dreams?  
  
I feel confused. Is that so bad? Why should I be happy, when the worlds so sad? The way of humans, makes me so upset. But, I'll keep on trying; I'm not giving up yet!  
  
Why, must it be this way? Why can't we have a special day? Why, must it be like this? Why can't we have a day of bliss?  
  
The rulers of the Earth are so insane! They take our money, and what do we gain? A planet that's dying; it's falling apart! They could fix it all, if they'd just have a heart!  
  
You try to be successful, yet they push you down! Living on this planet, one can easily drown! They care about no one. They're filled with greed! You can never be a follower; you must get up and lead!  
  
Why, must it be this way? Why can't we have a special day? Why, must it be like this? Why can't we have a day of bliss?  
  
We live and die here, but what is the use? No one ever listens, or cares for our views. It's never a good reason. It's just an excuse. But, we keep on trying, trying is what we choose!  
  
We live on this earth. But, what is our worth? Only when we leave it will the truth come forth! We live and die here. We laugh and cry here. But, when we shout from the mountain, will anyone hear?  
  
We live on this earth. But, what is our worth? Only when we leave it will the truth come forth! We live and die here. We laugh and cry here. But, when we shout from the mountain, will anyone hear?  
  
Why, must it be this way? Why can't we have a special day? Why, must it be like this? Why can't we have a day of bliss?  
  
Why can't we have, a day of bliss?"  
  
Misty couldn't help but, be impressed by his beautiful voice. She wondered if he mad that song himself, and what he was really saying. Who was this mysterious stranger? Then he spoke. "Hello, Misty." Misty jumped. "How do know my name?" she asked. "How did you even know I was here?" Misty felt something on her shoulder, and yelled.  
  
Ash and Brock were eating bowls of the stew, and wondering what was keeping Misty. Her share was getting cold. While they were waiting Brock took the time to ask Ash why he was looking so down. "Come on, Ash." Brock started. You can say that you're fine all day, but I know something's wrong. Now what is it? Last night you came back, looking as if you'd seen a ghost! Did something happen?" Ash let out a sigh. "Look Brock, I just don't feel like talking about it right now." "Why?" asked Brock. "Is it something embarrassing? Is it about misty?" he asked, smirking. "No, that's not it at all!" ash stated, blushing. "Well, I don't see why you can't just tell me then." Brock said, exasperated. "It's not like you have to save the world, or anything." Ash just gave him a look. Brock stared at him. "You're kidding, right?" before ash could answer, they heard a scream. "That was misty!" Brock said, a worried expression on his face. Ash jumped up and called Pikachu. "Let's go!" They ran off in Misty's direction.  
  
A/N: sorry this is so short. I've been kinda strapped for time. The next one will be longer though. The mysterious stranger will be revealed! Or will he? Tune in then, and remember, if you want some more, you MUST review!  
  
Misty: will you get me off of this cliff?!  
  
RAW: what are you doing down there?!  
  
Misty: you're the one who decided to do a cliffhanger!!  
  
RAW: whoops, my bad! snaps his fingers and Misty appears next to him  
  
Misty: wha? How? Who? H-h-how did you do that?  
  
RAW: I have my ways! Tune in next time, ya hear?  
  
Reviewer Comments:  
  
Moo: Thanks for reading! I've never seen that movie before. I always felt that Ho-oH was pretty important to the pokemon world, and should be mentioned more often. Lugia had a movie, so why can't he? On Rayquaza, since Mewtwo was turned good, maybe he will be too. You never know! 


	4. Special Techniques

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

u Authors Notes: /u What you've all been waiting for. The next chapter is here!

u Disclaimer: /u Pokemon belongs to some very rich dudes, with the power to sue!

u Chapter 3 Songs: /u -Team Rocket (Double Trouble)  
-Pokemon Johto Theme Song (Movie Version)

A few miles from Ash's camp, a tall, muscular guy in a bright green shirt, and red shorts, with a red bandana wrapped around his black, lanky hair, was lost. Tracy Sketchit had followed a fleet-footed, unusually large Umbreon, deep into the forest, and lost his way. He was trying to figure out how to get back, and was just about to ask his Venonat for help, when a bright flash of light to the North caught his attention. Thinking that whoever was there could help him out, he headed in that direction. He heard Misty scream, and sped up. "Misty!!'

* * *

Running as fast as he could towards the area where Misty was, his blue jacket flapping in the wind, and Pokemon League Hat in danger of flying off, was a certain, spiky haired, pokemon trainer. He made sure his yellow, mouse-like friend was still hanging on, and called back to the muscular, pointy haired teen behind him. "Hurry Brock! Keep up!" The man glared at him through his squinted eyes, holding his green vest close against the wind. "I'm going as fast as I can!" he snarled. Ash picked up the pace. "Misty!!"

* * *

Misty screamed and whirled around, red hair flying in the wind. What she saw was the last thing she expected. Instead of a stalker, or some other criminal type, she saw a small, bright pink cat, with deep purple eyes, and a long tail, floating in front of her. Right now, those eyes looked at her; with obvious amusement written all over it's face. It floated in front of her, shaking with silent laughter. Misty was quite surprised. "Mew?" she whispered. It nodded, still shaking with mirth. "I think you scared her, Mew!"

Misty turned back to the stranger. "Is this your Mew?" she asked him. He looked amused at her fright, too. "Yes, it is." Mew flew over to him, and landed on his shoulder. "You could say that my friend here followed me home. Mew and I have been together for a while now." All of a sudden, there was a loud popping noise, and a pokemon came out of one of misty's pokeballs. "Psy yi yi?" Psyduck glanced around, as though looking for something. The stranger looked at him and said, "Don't worry Psyduck. Misty's not in any danger." "Psy?" Misty looked at him in surprise. "You can understand pokemon?" she asked. "A little." He shrugged. Was it her, or were his eyes glowing?

"Um, your eyes." She said, pointing. "What about them?" Now they seemed normal again. "I must be seeing things. Never mind." He looked at her with an amused smirk. It was somewhat creepy. "Who are you? How did you know my name?" she asked. "All will be revealed!" he said. "But, why don't we wait for the other's to arrive?" "What, do you mean?" she asked. "Your friends, Ash, Brock, and Tracy, should be here in about two minutes." He said, matter-of-factly. She looked at him, and again thought that his eyes were glowing. She rubbed her eyes to clear them, and when she looked back up, they were normal. She shook her head, and sat down to wait. Sure enough, in two minutes, they arrived.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters)

Giovanni called Butch and Cassidy to the Office. "in honor of the success we had in capturing Mewtwo, I have decided to promote you to Team Assistant Leaders Alpha Omega. You will still work for me, but you know have the power to command every single grunt, scientist, and co-captain of Team Rocket. Follow Me." Butch and Cassidy couldn't help but smirk at each other. They had finally advanced to just below the boss himself. They had finally achieved they're dream and couldn't wait to get their next assignment. They followed Giovanni to one of the many labs. He led them to a machine and turned around. "you saw the pokemon I used in the battle against Mewtwo?" They nodded. "well, know you have a chance to have your own! This machine can combine the essence of two pokemon and make a much more powerful version. So what are your favorites?" Butch asked for a combo of Dragonite and Nidoking, while Cassidy chose a Dragonite/Nidoqueen combo. A few minutes later, it was done. "I don't want everyone to know about these new pokemon just yet, so only use them in an emergency. Here is your next mission." He said, handing them a list. "I have a big operation coming up and I can't afford any mistakes. Kill everyone on that list." Butch and Cassidy looked at the list, and three names caught their attention. "Boss, what about..." Cassidy started. "everyone!"

* * *

Ash burst into the clearing, and wasted no time in looking for the danger. The first thing he saw was a purple-clad man, and he instinctively attacked him. "What did you do to Misty?!" he shouted, leaping at him. Before he could reach him however, he found himself floating in the air, surrounded by psychic energy. "Calm yourself Ash! Misty is fine, and she's right behind you." The stranger said, pointing to Misty. Ash whirled around and saw her, calmly sitting on a tree stump. The stranger nodded to Mew, who gently set Ash down. Ash immediately ran to misty. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked. "I'm fine, ash!" she assured him. "what are you doing here?" "I came because I heard you scream!" he shouted. "I thought you were being murdered, or something!" "Oh that." She said, blushing. "Long story. I was startled and I kinda lost my head." She looked in his eyes and asked, sincerely, "You were worried about me?" Now it was ash's turn to blush. "Of course I was" He said, turning away. "You're my best friend." She stood up and gave him a hug. "You were really brave, rushing to my rescue like that. Thank you!" "Ah come on Misty, your embarrassing me!" "Is my little ashykins, embarrassed?"

Brock and Tracy, meanwhile, where looking at the stranger. "So, who are you?" Brock asked, as way of greeting. Ash looked at him too. "Yeah and how did you know my name?" the stranger replied, "I am Kye. Kye Guard. I've heard a lot about you four. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracy. You four are widely known around the world, for all your exploits and achievements. I also am a trainer, and I hoped I could meet you someday. Call me a fan." His mew nodded in agreement. "Mew!" "Wow a mew?!" Tracy asked. "How did you ever get one of those?! Is it all right if I trace it?" mew looked at Kye. "Go ahead." Mew flew down and struck a familiar looking pose. "All right! Wait till professor Oak sees this!"

Ash looked up at Brock. "Isn't mew supposed to be really rare?" He asked. "How did you get one?" he asked Kye. Brock agreed, "It doesn't make much sense. Ash and us have traveled all over, and never even seen a Mew!" "I can assure you that I did not steal Mew. I came across it in my travels, and after helping it out of a tight spot, it decided to follow me. We've been friends ever since." Kye stated. "Say, aren't you training for the Pokemon Masters Tournament?" kye asked ash. Was it just him, or were Kye's eyes glowing. "Um, yeah I am. Are you entering?" "I figured I might as well. After all, how many chances do you get to become a Pokemon Master?" kye said. "Care for a round?" he asked. "Anytime!" ash said. "It will have to wait though" kye said. "It would appear that we have some unexpected guests!"

Suddenly, smoke filled the area, causing everyone to start coughing. Kye however, seemed strangely unaffected by it. "Who's there?" ash shouted. Three figures appeared.

_i "To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all people within our nation! _

_To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!_

_Jessie! James! _

_Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light! _

_Surrender now, or prepare to fight! _

_That's right! _

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble Big trouble's gonna follow you... _

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble, big trouble  
Gonna capture Pikachu... (x2) _

_Team Rocket's rockin'  
Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble  
Double trouble  
Big trouble's gonna follow you... _

_(Team Rocket's rockin'...)" /i  
_  
"Team Rocket!" everyone cried. "what do you three want?" ash asked. "we're here to steal that Pikachu of course!" Jessie said, like it was obvious. "we'll also grab that Mew, your friend has!" meowth said. They were on a giant, charizard shaped robot. Suddenly a giant hand shot out from the charizards stomach, and grabbed pikachu. Pikachu tried to shock it, but it was made out of rubber and it didn't work. Ash ran, to try to free his friend. Meowth pushed a button, and the robot shot a giant fire- blast at them. Ash and his friends, braced for the impact, but the fire blast suddenly stopped in mid-air. "how did that happen?" James inquired. "it's that frisky, felonious, feline!" Jessie squeaked. Mew had used psychic to stop the attack, and was slowly pushing it back. Meowth pushed another button to increase the pressure. Mew started to get pushed back. Kye called out, "Use Midnight Wave!" Mew took on a deep purplish, black glow. It flicked his paws and sent a wave of pure energy at the charizards mouth. It blew through the fire blast, through the mouth, and it blew up. "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Pikachu went flying through the air, but Mew caught him with psychic. Mew handed Pikachu back to ash. Brock was impressed. "what attack was that?" he asked Kye. "Midnight Wave: Ghost/Dark/Psychic. A collection of positive and negative energy is gathered from the soul and fired at the opponent in an energy wave." Kye explained. "wow!" ash said, in awe. "you must really be good. And you saved pikachu!" "anytime, ash, anytime." "still want to fight? How about a three on three?" "you ready pikachu?" ash asked his partner. "Pika!"

* * *

They moved to a more open area and Brock took his place as referee. "This will be a three on three match, Ash versus Kye Guard, No time limit!" Kye started by sending out Marowak. Ash replied with Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur sent a flurry of razor-sharp leaves at Marowak, but he dodged it. Marowak started with bonemerang. Bulbasaur dodged and used vine whip, which tripped marowak up. Marowak ran at bulbasaur and hit him with a dynamic punch. Bulbasaur flew through the air, disoriented, but shook it off and used tackle. Marowak jumped back up. He spun his bone like a baton and sent a powerful energy wave through the ground, towards bulbasaur. Bulbasaur was hit hard by earthquake, but climbed back up. He took a moment to size up his opponent. He got an idea. Marowak used bonemerang again, but this time bulbsaur grabbed it with his vines, and threw it back at him. Surprised by this move, marrow didn't dodge in time and was hit hard. Bulbasaur cheered, but it wasn't over yet. "I see your pokemon are very smart ash. You must raise them well. But, can they hit what they can't see?" kye asked. Ash wondered what he meant, until he ordered marowak to se sandstorm. Then the fight went to a completely new level!

_i Everybody wants to be a master  
Everybody wants to show their skills  
Everybody wants to get there faster  
Make their way to the top of the hill_ /i

Sandstorm had two effects. To hit the opponent with a constant barrage of sand and rubble, and to cloak the caster. Ash said that it wouldn't help much, since neither of the pokemon could see each other, but Kye pointed out that marowak was used to fighting this way. Bulbasaur used vine whip, to reach around, but couldn't find marowak anywhere. Marowak struck out at him again and again, but bulbasaur was unable to find him. He was hit by the sandstorm but refused to give up. "don't give up bulbasaur!" misty cried. Bulbasaur concentrated and suddenly struck out behind him. Marowak was hit and flew a few feet. Bulbasaur rushed forward to finish him off. "Sunburst!" kye shouted. A bright beam of solar energy hit marowak. He started to take on an orange glow. His eyes flew open and he jumped up, sending a deep orange beam of energy at bulbasaur. The powerful wave, kicking up rubble and rocks in its wake, hit bulbasaur head on. Bulbasaur was down and out. "Marowak is the winner! Victory goes to Kye!" Brock declared. "Bulbasaur! Are you alright? What move was that?!" ash asked Kye.

u Sunburst: Earth/Fire/Grass. /u The caster gathers energy from the sun and earth, firing it in a volcanic wave.

"Where did you get all these special techniques?" Tracy inquired. "A new region, with new TM's" kye said. "I taught all my pokemon new moves."

_i Each time, you try  
Gonna get just a little bit better  
Each step, you climb  
Is one more step up the ladder /i  
_  
"Well, new moves or no new moves, I can still beat you! I taught my pokemon some moves as well!" ash declared. "I choose charizard!" ash threw a pokeball, and a large, orange, fierce looking dragon appeared. The dragon had large, leathery wings and a bright orange flame on its tail. Ash had charizard use its whirlwind to blow away the sandstorm. Charizard spotted the weakened marowak and sent out thin beams of red light. The beams hit marowak in his elbows, wrists, knees, and other joints, and he collapsed. "Marowak is unable to battle! This round goes to ash!" Kye frowned and recalled his pokemon. "Nice move ash!" "What was that? I've never seen it before!" misty exclaimed. "Laser Fire: Fire. Thin, laser-like beams are shot fired at the joints, causing the opponent to collapse from its own weight." "Let's see how you fare against this one, ash!" kye said, throwing another pokeball. The ball opened and a figure appeared. It had long legs, and long white hair, or feathers. The red, birdlike pokemon, looked at charizard with it's green eyes, and took a fighting stance. Charizard took one look at it, and growled. It could still remember the defeat it suffered at the hands of such a pokemon. It's defeat at the Silver Conference, because of this Fire/Fighter. "A Blaziken!" ash exclaimed. Charizard flew in the air, and got ready to rumble.

_i It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch'em all  
And be the best that you can be Pokemon Johto /i  
_  
Charizard shot at Blaziken with another laser fire. Blaziken dodged and flew at charizard to do a double kick. Charizard flew out of the way and hit him with a flamethrower. Blaziken recovered quickly and hit charizard with a fire punch. Charizard landed on the ground and fired another flamethrower just as Blaziken did. The two attacks met in the middle and canceled each other out. Blaziken leapt into the air and stomped on the ground, sending an earthquake at charizard. Charizard flew into the air to dodge it, but Blaziken once again leapt into the air, doing a complicated series of aerial dynamics, before hitting him with an aerial ace. Charizard took the hit, but grabbed him and flew into the sky. He flew in a few circles to make Blaziken dizzy, and threw him to the ground, in a seismic toss. Charizard powered up for dragon spin, but before he could launch it, Blaziken recovered and hit him with a sky uppercut. Blaziken used blaze kick, to send charizard to the ground. Charizard recovered and hit him with a wing attack. Charizard use laser fire again, but Blaziken dodged. Charizard used dragon rage and Blaziken used mirror move. The golden orange attacks hit, and caused an explosion that knocked both pokemon down.

_i Everybody wants to make a statement  
Everybody needs to carve their mark  
To stand alone in the victory circle  
Stake their claim when the music starts_ /i

Both pokemon only had enough energy for one more attack. Charizard launched a cyclone of powerful flames at Blaziken, trapping him in a fire spin. It looked like charizard had won. "Fire hammer!" Blaziken suddenly erupted from the flames, glowing a deep orange. He let off a flash of light, temporarily blinding charizard. He flew down and hit charizard with a flurry of fire punches, rounding it off with a blaze kick. Charizard fell down, but got back up. The two pokemon stared at each other. Blaziken was the first to fall. "Blaziken is unable to battle! This round goes to ash!" "You did it!" ash said, giving charizard a hug. Charizard gave ash a thumbs up, but then he to fell. "You did great charizard!" ash exclaimed, returning him. "You deserve a good rest." Kye congratulated his Blaziken, and also returned him. With charizard disqualified, the score was now tied.

_i Give it all, you got  
You can be the very best ever  
Take your best shot  
What you will learn will come together /i _

Ash called out his trusty pikachu. Kye considered, before sending out a large purple cat, with a long tail. "Espeon." Pikachu and espeon sized each other up, and then broke into action. Pikachu used agility as did espeon. Then they both used double team. Their were suddenly a dozen pokemon running around at incredible speeds. The pokemon crashed into each other, in quick attacks, causing small explosions. Soon the battlefield was filled with dust. Espeon cleared it with psychic. Espeon sent a psybeam at pikachu, while pikachu used thunderbolt. Both attacks hit, knocking them back. Pikachu decided to bring out his special technique. He gathered his electricity around him, and fired it, in a deep golden beam, into the sky. Deep dark clouds started gathering. Epeon decided it was wise to finish this quickly. Her body gave off a deep, purplish/black aura, and she launched a midnight wave at pikachu. Pikachu used it's tail as a springboard to dodge the wide arc of energy. "Thunderstorm!" ash cried. Lightning bolts starting flying everywhere. Those that hit pikachu recovered his energy, while those that hit espeon did powerful damage, knocking him down. Ash started cheering, but it wasn't over just yet.

_i It's a whole new world we live in  
It's a whole new way to see  
It's a whole new place  
With a brand new attitude  
But you still gotta catch'em all  
And be the best that you can be _

_Pokemon Johto (Instrumental Break) /i _

Kye told espeon to use morning sun. Espeon concentrated and, tapping into his psychic powers, recovered his strength. Pikachu used thunder, but espeon protected itself with barrier. Espeon hit pikachu with psywave. Espeon used double team and flew at pikachu with a quick attack, before he could dodge. "Psy seeker!" the doubles launched a flurry of psychic darts at pikachu. Pikachu dodged, but the darts followed him. He jumped, dodged, flew, and weaved out of the way, but they never stopped. Finally pikachu got too tired to dodge, and used all his energy to put up a light screen. The darts hit and caused another smoke-inducing explosion. When the smoke cleared, pikachu was out. "Pikachu is unable to battle! The round and match goes to Kye Guard!" Brock declared.

_i Pokemon Johto! /i _

u -**Fire Hammer**: Combo Attack. /u The caster jumps in the air and uses flash, then flies down hitting the opponent with a barrage of fire punches, finishing with a blaze kick.

u -**Thunderstorm**: Electric. /u The caster gathers electric energy around the body, and fires it into the air, causing a thunderstorm. Thunderbolts simultaneously, rain down on both opponents, yet heals electric types.

* * *

(Four hours later)

Later that night, everyone was enjoying another one of Brock's fancy dinners. Ash had took the defeat kind of hard, but eventually got over it, as he realized that Kyes' pokemon were pretty tough. Still, no matter how much he told pikachu how well he did in the match, pikachu still looked down heartened. Kye, again congratulate ash on a good match, saying that it was one of the toughest he'd ever been in, and that he certainly lived up to his reputation, and then excused himself, to make a phone call. After a while, they all decided to turn in. ash decided he would get back to training in the morning. He also decided to tell misty and them about the prophecy, hoping they could help him figure it out. He slowly fell into a deep sleep. But, his dreams that night were far from good.

* * *

(Later)

Misty woke up all of a sudden. She could sense it. Something was wrong. But, she didn't know what. She looked around the campsite. Brock was sleeping peacefully. Judging by the smile on his face, he was dreaming about asking out nurse joy. Judging by the frown, he had failed miserably. She looked at Tracy and saw that he was making drawing motions with his hands. She shook her head. 'He even sketches in his sleep!' she looked over at ash, and saw that he was tossing and turning. It looked like he was having a nightmare. She was about to wake him up, when she noticed it. Kye was missing! She looked around but, didn't see him anywhere. Just then she realized she could here voices in the distant. It sounded like kye, and it seemed like he was talking to someone. She grabbed her jacket and ran off in the direction the voices were coming from.

Misty ended up back at the clearing. She peeked around a tree and gasped. There was mew with kye, and his whole body, including his eyes, was glowing. A powerful beam of light was shooting from him into the sky. He was clearly having a conversation with someone, but she couldn't see who. "I don't understand why I was chosen, for this job. Why me and why ash! What makes him so important that I have to- who's there?!" kye said, whirling towards misty's hiding place. At ash's name misty had let out another gasp, this one louder. Afraid of getting discovered, she started running back towards the camp. Something hit her in the head, and she knew no more.

* * *

A/N: bwahahahahahahahahaahaha! First mewtwo and now misty! Yes, I'm very evil! Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of the Legendary Quest: The Watcher! Hey misty! Care to do the honors? Misty: if you want some more you MUST REVIEW!!

u Reader Response: /u 

**b Moo**: /b thanks for the tip! I hope this chapter is also to your liking!

**b Tigger56bounce**: /b glad you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. Sweet Dreams

A/N: Damn, this is late! Fuck! Shit, man, i can't stop cussing for a mother-fucking thing! Anyway, i'm sorry this is so late. (ducks as stuff is thrown in his general direction) Don't kill me! I know i could go into a long mantra about how i had school work, and colds, and doctor's trips, and disk errors, and etc. Basically, it boils down to pure laziness and writers block. However, i kept getting reviews from loyal readers, asking me to please hurry and update. i was astonded that people liked this story enough to care. Well, that spurned me on, and here it is. I hope you enjoy it, as it took a month or more to write.

Disclaimer: if you think i own pokemon, then you on drugs!

Chapter 5 Songs: Sweet Dreams are made of These by The Eurythmics

* * *

It was a quiet night, though not everyone was sleeping peacefully.

(Dream world)

Ash looked around. It was quite late at night time. He found himself in a dark forest, surrounded by bushes. He listened fiercely, hoping to hear signs of humanity. All he heard were the usual sounds of Noctowls and HootHoots chirping. Except for the sounds of pokemon, the forest was pretty quiet.

All of a sudden, a bright flash of light lit the sky. Ash turned in that direction and saw what appeared to be a beam of psychic energy leading from the ground to the sky, yet he couldn't tell what was causing it.

Ash then realized the forest had grown quiet. Deathly quiet. Even the owls had stopped. It was as if some dangerous creature or person had entered the forest, and the animals were aware of his presence. All of a sudden he heard fast approaching footsteps and a figure burst through the hedge to his right. The runner had a scared look on its face and ash recognized it as Misty.

Ash was wondering to himself what Misty was doing there, when he saw what she didn't. Two figures, cloaked in black, were hiding behind a tree up ahead. He shouted a warning that she didn't or couldn't hear, and one of the figures hit her from behind, knocking her out.

"Misty!"

Ash's world was filled with darkness.

* * *

(Real World: Elsewhere in Johto)

Professor Elm was getting pretty tired. He had just put in 9 full hours on the computer, researching his evolution project. For awhile now he had been interested in the evolutions of Onix and Scyther, pokemon who had, for several decades, had only one form. He knew they evolved when exposed to the Metal Coat item, yet had no idea why. He knew Professor Oak was most likely researching something similar and was determined to beat him to this.

He decided he had enough for the night and figured he'd check the news before turning in. He clicked on his account and brought up the news section. He was skimming past the comics, coupons, and an article on the mysteries of the Cerulean Cave, when something caught his eye.

i _Details are not clear, but it is rumored that just last week a foreign company was attacked by Team Rocket. It is believed that some important data from something called the Cerveau Autorite' Branch was stolen. 50 people have been found dead. More on pg. 5_ /i

The Professor turned white as chalk and shook his head. This was bad, this was very bad. Those fools were supposed to destroy the research and close that branch! They should have done it years ago! He fearfully looked over his shoulder, as if expecting someone to appear out of no-where, before quickly copying the article and sending it to Prof. Oak, Prof. Ivy, and Prof. Birch. He knew they hardly checked their e-mails, but he sincerely hoped they would get this in time.

Just as he was shutting down his computer he heard a sound behind him and whipped around. He never saw the two figures. He never noticed the knife in the tall, blue-haired boy's hand. He never felt the knife cut him across the throat. He fell to the ground and knew no more.

* * *

(Dream World)

Ash looked around. It was quite early in the evening. He found himself in a valley, with several humans around. Everywhere he looked people where fighting. Strange, powerful-looking people, brimming with colorful energy. With a gasp he realized he recognized several of these people. He saw Gizelle from tech-school, Tracy, Richie, Duplica, Casey, even Gary! They were all fighting what looked to be Team Rocket. Ash looked in the sky and gasped again. He saw two mews fighting Mewtwo; the psychic pokemon he met in johto. He also saw a massive green dragon, flying over the battlefield.

As he continued to look around he noticed that the field was covered in blood. There were pokemon everywhere, attacking Rocket members. Though the pokemon were using a lot more power against the rockets then usual; they were really trying to hurt them! Several rocks fell from the sky, and ash turned to see what had caused them. To his shock he saw not a rock pokemon, but Brock! His friend, brimming with a strange, granite aura, was holding up his hand. More rocks appeared in the sky, and Brock directed them towards a group of approaching rocket members, who seemed to be shooting water from their palms! As Ash held his head in confusion, he wondered what was going on.

Ash heard voices and turned around. There were three figures facing a fourth one. He saw Misty and Kye standing behind a third person. He had black, spiky hair, a pokemon league cap on his head, and a ... pikachu on his shoulder! Ash realized he was looking at himself, except he was brimming with a golden energy that reminded ash of lightning. He looked at the figure they were talking too. It looked like a robot in an orange business suit. He had brown hair, mean eyes, and was smirking at the group.

"You won't get away with this Giovanni!" Dream Ash shouted.

Giovanni waved his hand and a long, metal spear appeared in it.

"Don't you see?" he calmly chuckled. "I've already won!"

With a quick flick of his wrist the spear went flying. Ash and Kye dodged it, but Misty wasn't so lucky. The spear went straight through her chest, into her rib cage, and through her heart, spraying blood everywhere. Misty clutched her chest and fell to her knees. She gasped and coughed up blood, before falling lifelessly to the ground.

"Misty!"

"Misty!"

Ash's world went dark.

* * *

(Real World: Elsewhere in the Orange Archipaligo)

Professor Ivy had been out all day shopping. Yet, not even shopping could make her happy. Not after the incident. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have made such a mistake? Now he was gone. The one man that had truly cared about her and her kids was gone. The one man that had offered her love was gone. While she had to return home to an empty bed, and cook for 3 charming, yet annoying girls.

As she rounded the corner to her Lab/House the first thing she saw was smoke coming from the windows. The next thing she knew her children's voices rang out through the air, crying for help. Unable to see through the smoke, she haphazardly threw down her bags and ran into the house, not stopping when her foot tripped something. Seconds later an explosion rang out through the forest, and the professor was sent flying through the air as her house blew up. She flew into a tree, felt something snap, and knew no more.

* * *

(Dream World)

Ash looked around. His dream had once again changed locations. Everywhere he looked, he saw only a white void.

"Where am I now?" he asked himself.

"You're with me!"

Ash whipped round and saw his dream-self. This time though, his clone was looking right at him, with an evil look on his face.

"Who are you?" ash demanded of his twin.

"Why I'm you." He said with a shrug. "More specifically, your evil side. I'm composed of everything you're not; every fear, dark secret, and desire you have. I'm here to stop you."

"Stop me from doing what!" ash asked.

"Don't you remember what Sabrina said?" his double said, with a smirk.

Ash looked down at his feet. In truth, he had tried to forget that; tried to shrug it off as superstitious nonsense. He hadn't been very successful. Even though he didn't want to believe it, his heart told him it was true.

"It is true."

Ash jerked back towards his copy. Had he just read his mind! His twin smiled down at him.

"It's all true. Everything that Sabrina warned you about. Everything that you saw tonight. What happened to Misty-"

"that was a nightmare!" ash yelled. "That was a stupid dream! It's not real! I would never let that happen to Misty," he screamed. "If that was real, then why would you want to stop me! Why would you want that to happen!"

His twin frowned.

"Because I hate you!" he stated simply. "I look forward to seeing you suffer! I enjoy watching your pain! I live for the day you lose everything!"

A deep, golden aura appeared around him.

"You had everything and deserved nothing! You're stupid! You're stupid for letting your pokemon go! You're stupid for using pikachu against a rock type! You're stupid for losing easy matches, and for losing at Indigo! You're stupid for never training your pokemon, until it's too late, and you're stupid for not realizing the love of your life was in front of you for four years!"

Ash growled at his clone.

"You take that back! I'm not stupid! I didn't know that much about pokemon then! It's not my fault Charizard wouldn't listen!"

His clone sneered at him.

"You are stupid ash. Stupid and pathetic! A real trainer would be able to control their pokemon no matter what. A real trainer would let their pokemon know whose boss, even if they had to beat them. Only fools let their pokemon walk all over them. Pokemon serve humans, not the other way around. Pokemon aren't friends, they're slaves. Pokemon don't understand emotions and feelings. They show no gratitude for the things humans do for them. They're mindless, spineless, inferiors!"

"I would never think of hurting any of my pokemon! My Pokemon are some of my best friends! Pokemon have as much right to this planet as anyone!" ash stated. "Pokemon and humans live in harmony, and they do understand each other! They're anything but mindless, they're not slaves, and they're not inferior! A true trainer knows this! A true trainer wouldn't care rather a pokemon was weak or strong or disobedient! A true trainer sees what's inside a pokemon's soul and tries to bring out their power! True trainers care!"

His twin smirked at him.

"Is that a fact? Well if pokemon aren't truly care about humans, then why did your charizard attack you so often? It was fine when it was a charmander, right? So why did it change when it evolved? Why did pikachu attack you so often over the smallest things? If pokemon show gratitude, then why did Moltres and Zapdos attack you? After you worked so hard to free them too! They're smart, right? They surely must have remembered the kid, with a pikachu, who freed them from their cages. They attacked Team Rocket too, didn't they? They were just trying to help, like you. Was that part of the Prophecy, or did they attack you for no reason?"

Ash opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of a single answer that made sense. His copy smiled and continued.

"How about Entei? Didn't he kidnap your mother? He knew that she wasn't molly's mother, yet took her anyway. You even asked him for her back nicely, and what did he do? He attacked you! He tried to kill your charizard! Charizard never meant anything. He was just protecting you. The same with, pikachu. Yet, he tried to kill you all, didn't he? Did he apologize afterwards and say it was a misunderstanding? Or did he go about his business as if you didn't matter?"

Ash found himself crying as memories of the past filled him. His alternate did have a point. Entei never did apologize or act like he was sorry. Maybe all pokemon hated him. His dream version chuckled and continued.

"Remember Mewtwo? That psychic pokemon you met in Purity Canyon? You risked your life saving him from Team Rocket, and how did he repay you? By threatening to erase your memory! Is that gratitude? And, let's not forget about your friends!"

Ash snapped his head up.

"What about my friends?"

His twin smirked again.

"Do you really think they care for you? Are you sure they're your friends?"

"Of course they do!" ash shouted. "They've been by my side sine the beginning! We'd do anything for each other!"

His double raised an eye-brow.

"Think so?" he asked. "Then why is it that misty doesn't act very friendly? Doesn't she always hit you, for no reason? Doesn't she always call you names? Doesn't she always force you to buy things she doesn't need? Doesn't she always complain? Is that very friendly? Didn't she always say she was just following you for her bike money back?"

Ash was once again at a loss for words. Misty did always say that. Misty did always hit him for the littlest things. Misty did always call him stupid.

"What about Brock? He wasn't really following you because you were friends. He was just hoping to further his own dreams. He proved that several times, didn't he? Didn't he try to convince Suzie to take him as a student? Didn't he leave to go stay with Professor Ivy? Didn't he leave to go to back to his gym? All on such short notice too. Tracy was the same way. He was only using you to meet professor Oak. After that he dropped you like a hot potato. Like he was glad to get rid of you. He's only following you now to get some good sketches. He doesn't care."

"You're wrong." Ash muttered head down as his twins words washed over him.

"You know I'm right. Haven't you noticed how short everyone always is with you? How snappish they are? You did save the day several times. At the Orange islands, Greenville, Purity Canyon, Alto mare, Celebi's Forest, and countless cities. Couldn't they have cut you more slack? Couldn't they have eased up on the hitting and name-calling?"

His eyes started glowing, taking on a strange, dark red color. He looked ash in the eye, and smiled when his eyes took on the same red.

"Face it ash. You have no friends. They all hate you. The pokemon hate you. Even your mom hates you. That's why she didn't put up much of a fight when you left to become a master. She wanted you gone. The whole world hates you. Why don't you just give up?"

Ash spoke in a possessed, monotone voice, tears falling freely.

"Yes, my f-f-friends do hate me. My p-pokemon hate m-me. M-my M-m-mother-r-r ha-hates me. I should just give up."

Dream Ash smirked and waved his hand. A long, shimmering, golden sword appeared in front of ash.

"Do it."

Ash looked hesitantly at the sword.

"Do it. What's the point of living if no one likes you? If no one loves you? There is only a life of darkness to look forward to, and only one way to end it. Do it."

Ash grabbed the sword and held it out in front of his heart. His twin was right. If everyone hated him, then there was no reason to live. He thought he had friends, but his doubles words made him realize that he was wrong. No one liked him, they were just using him. Especially Misty. He thought about misty and several images flashed through his mind:

FLASH! Misty saving him from a river, and yelling since he almost drowned Pikachu.

FLASH! Misty shaking her wrecked bike at him, and accusing him of destroying it.

FLASH! Misty saying she would follow him until he paid her back.

FLASH! Misty criticizing his using a caterpie against a pidgeotto.

FLASH! Misty shunning his pokemon skills.

FLASH! Misty accusing him of losing togepi.

FLASH! Misty blaming him for getting them lost.

FLASH! Misty hitting him with her mallet.

FLASH! Misty calling him an idiot.

FLASH! Misty saving him from the water at Shamuti Islands.

FLASH! Misty saving him from going over the edge in the Unkown Castle.

FLASH! Misty's relief when he woke up in the Ghost Tower.

FLASH! Misty hugging him after they met Kye.

Ash blinked. Those last few weren't bad at all. Something wasn't right here. If everybody hated him, then why would misty have saved him all those times? Why would misty be happy he was still alive. Why would misty care? Ash looked up at his twin, his eyes a strange, white shimmer. His twin recoiled at his glowing eyes.

"You're wrong," ash said to his double.

"About what?" he snarled.

"You're wrong about Misty, Brock, Tracy, and the others. My friends do like me. See, I realized that my friends have done a lot of things for me. Things they would never do otherwise. They have helped me countless times, and would never have followed me on my journey if they didn't care."

"You're wrong about my mother. My mom may not have put up much of a fight when I left, but that's only because she trusts me. She truly believes that I can take care of myself, but is always ready to help and never stops worrying. I'm her hero. She loves and trusts me, and I won't let her down."

"You're wrong about pokemon. It's true that some attack for seemingly no reason, but they always have a reason. Some pokemon are territorial and attack anyone who trespasses on their forest, mountain, or even island. Some may be injured and are afraid of being hurt more. They may have psychical or mental pain, like being hurt by another pokemon, or betrayed by their trainers or clan. Like a certain charmander or scyther I used to know! Some, like pikachu, are simply reluctant to trust humans, and strike back in an effort to defend themselves. However, though trial and error, your worst enemy one day, can become your best friend another. Mewtwo and Entei didn't do what they did for themselves. They did it for the well-being of those they care about. They're not my enemies. You are."

i _Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_ /i

"They were never my enemies. It was always you."

i _Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_ /i

"They're not the ones who hated me. It was you. You hate me. You want me dead. You want the world to be destroyed."

i _I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_Hold your head up, movin' on_

_Keep your head up, movin' on_

_Hold your head up, movin' on_

_Keep your head up, movin' on_

_Hold your head up, movin' on_

_Keep your head up, movin' on_

_Movin' on!_ /i

"You want the prophecy to come true. That is something I won't allow!"

i _Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_ /i

Ash ran at his double, with the sword. He swiped at his stomach, and his twin leapt into the air and vanished. His voice rang out to ash.

"The prophecy will come true, Ash. We will meet again someday. Till then, keep me close, in your dreams."

Suddenly ash was on the ground, screaming in pain. The sword was shocking him, sending 10, 000 watt volts of electricity through his veins! He felt his hand burn and dropped the sword, still getting shocked. His body surged with white light, until he was blinded by brightness.

"Ha ha ha ha! Die ash! Die ash! Die ash! Die ash! Die ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash-"

Suddenly, ash woke up.

* * *

(Real World: Elsewhere in Hoenn)

Professor Birch could be found outside of his lab. He was conducting research on pokemon mating habits. He was currently watching a pair of Poochyhena, gender unknown, doing something nasty with a stick, when his cell-phone rang, indicating a new e-mail message.

At this time the two pokemon looked at something in the forest and bolted. The professor, busy looking for his cell phone, didn't notice however. Just as he found it something flew out of the woods, and hit him in the neck. He brought his hand to his throat and it came away bloody. He just had time to register a knife, floating back towards the woods, when he fell to his knees, closed his eyes, and knew no more.

* * *

(Real World)

Ash woke with a start to find Brock hanging over him. Brock looked as though he had just gotten out of bed, and was looking at ash with a freaked out, worried expression.

"Are you okay ash? It looked like you were having a bad dream!" Brock exclaimed.

Ash shook himself awake and held his head in his hands.

"I'm fine." He assured Brock. "A little nightmare, that's all. Maybe i should cut down on the High-Sugar Fudge-filled Chocolate Nut Brownies before bed, huh?"

In actually, the dream had felt very real and his skin still tingled. He gave Brock a fake smile, so as not to worry him, and stood up and went outside. Looking around he saw that the fire had died down. Tracy was just climbing out of his tent, and pikachu was still snoring inside his. He looked at misty's tent, and with a start realized it was empty.

"Where's misty?" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"Beats me." Tracy shrugged. "Probably went to use the girl's room. Strange thing is, I'm pretty sure i saw her head somewhere last night, but she never came back. Hey, where are you going!"

But ash had already taken off, towards the forest. Brock looked after him, and then looked around the campsite.

"That's odd." He said to himself. "Kye's missing too."

* * *

Ash ran at the speed of light through the forest. He knew he was probably being paranoid and that misty was probably washing up. Right now, he didn't care though. He didn't care if he burst into a clearing, saw misty in all her glory, and got turned into a pancake by her hammer. He couldn't get over the feeling that something was terribly wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened, to the one girl he cared about as much as his mom. He had a feeling that something was wrong.

He was running so fast he wasn't watching where he was going. He turned around a tree, and ran head on into someone, knocking them both over.

"Any particular reason why you're running through the woods, like a rapidash high on some crazy shit, and running over innocent bystanders?

Ash picked himself up, and turned towards the purple-clad figure known as Kye.

"Sorry." Ash apologized, not sounding sorry at all. "I was just looking for misty. Have you seen her anywhere?"

Kye looked down and said, "Misty's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone!" ash shouted, in a shrill voice.

There was a sound of footsteps, and Brock Tracy ran into the clearing.

"There you guys are! What's going on? Where's misty?" Brock pondered.

Kye snapped his fingers and mew flew down to ash, handing him a note. Ash took it and hurriedly it. His eyes narrowed with each word, and by the end of the letter he was livid with anger. He finished the message and gave it to Brock and Tracy, who read it aloud.

_i Dear Twerps,_

_As you know, for the past few years you have thwarted our plans, one by one. We've had enough! Times are changing in Team Rocket, and so are we. There are big changes coming for the world. A new age is coming. However, before we move up in the world and plan our future, we have to take care of the past. We've taken the red-haired twerp and are holding her in an abandoned shopping center in Goldenrod city. If you want her, come and get her, but any cops and she'll die! Let's end this once and for all!_

_Team Rocket i/ _

Brock and Tracy shared a glare before looking at Kye, who was equally upset. They looked at ash, and were shocked by how scary he looked. They had seen him angry before, when he and misty had petty fights, but the expression on his face was beyond furious. His eyes shone with pure, unadulterated hatred. He looked up at them and uttered five words:

"They won't blast off again."

* * *

Ash, Kye, Brock, and Tracy flew off on various pokemon. Ash summoned charizard, Tracy summoned a scizor, and Brock flew with Kye on a dragonite. They headed towards Golden Rod City, and didn't look back. This was a shame, for if they had looked back they would've noticed a certain fleet-footed, unusually large Umbreon hiding nearby.

The Umbreon dashed into the clearing, and picked up the discarded letter. He then hurried to a tree nearby, where a tall, brown-haired man was waiting. He gave the letter to the man, who thanked him before returning him to his pokeball. The man read the letter, frowned, and then called out another pokemon. There was a flash of light, and a large, winged, gray creature resembling a pterodactyl appeared. This was an aerodactyl, the same one in fact, that had nearly consumed an acquaintance of the man, during the Great Fossil Rush. He discovered the pokemon on a return trip to the canyons. He folded the letter, climbed aboard his partner, and flew off towards Goldenrod City.

* * *

Ash and crew landed down on the abandoned store roof. The roof was barren and empty, and the only spot of interest was the large, glass floor they were standing on. Ash peered down through it, and could make out several sets of stairs along the perimeter. Other then that, the rest of the store and the ground, eight stories below, was shrouded in darkness. He looked along the glass, and saw that a pokemon battle arena had been painted on. Ash and his peeps, headed towards the center of the roof and waited.

After awhile, a large balloon shaped like a meowth's head appeared. The balloon flew low over the roof and two figures jumped out. On the right was a tall, lean, muscular man with short, blue-violet hair. He had on a white shirt with a red R in the middle, long white pants, and short black boots. His gloved hands were currently clenched into tight fists, and his usually handsome face was a mask of fury.

On the left was an equally tall, crimson haired woman. She wore bright green earrings, and her black t-shirt was just visible under her short, white tube-top, also adorned with a large red R. Her white mini-skirt showed off her shapely legs, which were incased in knee-high black boots. Her elbow-length gloved hands were also clenched into fists, and her usually pretty face was adorned with anger that rivaled her comrades.

The two Team Rocket members, Jesse and James, stepped to the center of the arena and said but three words. :

"Let's end this!"

"Pikachu! Charizard! Let's do this!"

"Onix! Forretress! Let's go!"

"Scizor! Venonat! I choose you!"

"Espeon! Tyranitar! Go!"

"Arbok! Seviper! Wobbuffet! Dustox! Get in there!"

"Wheezing! Cacnea! Chimecho! Victrebell! Destroy them!"

The 16 pokemon were called from their pokeballs and summoned to the field. Victrebell jumped at James, to try to eat him, but backed off when he saw the fury in his eyes. Instead, he issued a challenge to Forretress. Seviper slithered up to Espeon and hissed. Charizard flew low over Wobbuffet. Pikachu leapt in front of Arbok. Cacnea jumped in front of Tyranitar. Dustox hovered tauntingly over Venonat. Chimecho shimmered and appeared in front of Scizor. Onix roared menacingly at Wheezing.

A small crack in the glass appeared under Onix.

Victrebell shot a vine out at Forretress. Forretress withdrew, so the vine hit his steel side, and launched into a Rapid Spin. The spinning pokemon hit the flytrap head-on, causing him to shriek in pain. The yellow and green plant ducked another assault, and threw razor-sharp leaves at the steel insect, which bounced off harmlessly. The poison/grass hybrid screamed in rage.

The plant shot a stream of acid at the insect. The Acid did no damage, yet covered forretress's eyes, causing the steel type to miss his tackle attack. In the confusion, victrebell grabbed him with Vine Whip, and slammed him into the ground. Forretress spun around and shot several steel Spikes on the ground, preventing the plant from coming near him. He flew into another Rapid Spin attack, twirling like a top.

Victrebell jumped out of the way, onto a spike, and yelled in pain. The plant threw more Razor Leaves at forretress, who quickly dodged them. Victrebell shrieked and its body began glowing. Forretress also glowed before exploding, sending a wave of energy at the flytrap. Victrebell fired a Solar Beam, holding off the energy wave which exploded, filling the air with smoke. Brock returned Forretress to his Heavy Ball.

* * *

A large crack in the glass appeared where forretress used Self-Destruct.

* * *

Espeon fired a Psybeam at the long, purple viper, who quickly dodged to the side. The poison snake swept his glowing tail at the psychic kitty, who nimbly dodged the Poison Tail attack. Espeon used his Agility/Double team combo to confuse Seviper, before hitting him with a Quick Attack. The move stunned the snake long enough for Espeon to hit him with a Psywave. The snake hissed in pain, before launching a Poison Sting attack.

The attack bounced harmlessly off the spot where Espeon had been a second ago. Espeon teleported behind seviper and used another Psybeam. Seviper quickly dodged and fired another Poison Sting, hitting Espeon. Espeon staggered, turned a dark purple, and started to use Morning Sun. Seviper flew at him and wrapped around the poisoned cat, binding him with his coils. Espeon tried to Teleport from the great snake, but found himself immobilized by it's Glare. Seviper hissed and sank it's fangs deep into its neck, feeling hot, pulsing blood fill his mouth.

* * *

A small crack appeared in the glass from the poison sting.

* * *

Charizard flew at wobbuffet and launched a Flamethrower at it. Wobbuffet quickly used Mirror Coat, and the flames passed by harmlessly. Charizard snarled in rage, before glowing a deep orange. A large, swirling fireball appeared in its jaw, and it launched it at the psychic pokemon. Wobbuffet turned a deep purple before the Dragon Rage hit it. The fireball surrounded the pokemon, yet he didn't seem hurt at all. Instead it laughed as the attack was sent back at charizard. The fire dragon dodged to the right, but was partially hit by his dragon attack. He fell back; chest burned, and considered his next move.

Charizard decided to try psychical attacks on his opponent. He roared again, and swooped at Wobbuffet. His opponent, expecting another special attack, used Mirror Coat. His body slowly covered itself with a protective purple aura, but Charizard cut right through it. He hit the Psychic pokemon head-on with his wings. The Wing Attack sent Wobbuffet flying, and Charizard roared his victory and swooped back around for another go.

"Use L.H. Counter!" Jessie called out.

Wobbuffet was suddenly surrounded with a purple-orange aura. Charizard hit the pokemon, but was sent back holding his head in pain; roaring in agony.

"Charizard, no!" ash screamed, worried for his pokemon.

Jessie laughed and told him of Wobbuffet's new technique.

Living Hell Counter: _Psychic/Fire_- When attacked, wobbuffet attacks

the opponent's mind, simultaneously, with fire and psychic.

Charizard roared, and flapped his wings in anger. His eyes turned a pure white blaze. His wings straightened out and turned an odd silver hue.

Ash pulled out his pokedex and saw that charizard had learned Steel Wing.

Charizard looked down at his prey, still glowing an odd purple/orange and got an idea. He powered up and shot a spinning, golden-orange, fire ball at Wobbuffet. The psychic saw the Dragon Spin coming at him and quickly used Mirror Coat, hoping to catch the attack. He once again turned purple as the attack hit him, swirling around him in a rainbow of colors. At the same time Charizard quickly flapped his wings, creating a whirlwind in front of him, and sent it at Wobbuffet.

The Razor Wind cut through Wobbuffets shield, causing him to lose focus and be hit by Dragon Spin. Charizard swooped down unnoticed, wings stiff, and sent Wobbuffet flying with Steel Wing. Catching the pokemon he swooped around in several dizzying circles, before hurling his prey to the ground in a Seismic Toss. The Demon of the Sky flew down, stood over his fallen prey, and roared his victory to the sky.

* * *

A small crack in the glass appeared from the Seismic Toss.

* * *

Onix thumped his tail on the glass, before sending several rocks at Arbok and Wheezing. Next to him, Pikachu a.k.a. the electric mouse shot a wave of paralyzing energy at the duo. The pokemon managed to dodge both, and quickly retaliated. The poison snake shot several thin needles at pikachu, who dodged too slowly. Suddenly, a large, rocky tail appeared in front of pikachu, blocking the needles. Pikachu thanked the rock-snake, before launching a thunderbolt at the gaseous pokemon hovering in the air.

Wheezing dodged the lightning attack and shot a wave of Sludge at his tormentor. Pikachu jumped over the attack and used Thunder Shock. The attack knocked Wheezing back, before Pikachu found himself yanked out of the air and wrapped in the tight coils of Arbok. The snake looked down at his frightened prey, hissed, and flew at his neck. Once again pikachu was saved by Onix, who knocked Arbok away from his partner.

Onix swept his tail again, aiming at Wheezing, who ducked and shot a glob of poison at his opponent. The Sludge Bomb hit Onix between the eyes, who roared in pain, turning a deep purple. Pikachu ran up his back and started clearing his friend's eyes, but was hit in the back by a poison sting. He fell to the ground and quickly turned to face his opponents, when Wheezing used smoke screen.

Dark smoke billowed through the air. Pikachu looked frantically around for his targets, but couldn't see well through his watering eyes. A sudden movement and pikachu found himself flying through the air, courtesy of Arboks Head-butt. He was hit again by Wheezing and knocked into Onix, who was still blinded by the Sludge Bomb. Pikachu jumped to the ground, his whole body glowing yellow. A shield grew around him and he pushed it towards his attackers. The Shock Wave pushed right through the blinding smoke and hit his opponents, who howled in pain before collapsing. There was a movement behind pikachu and Brock ran up to Onix. He gave him an antidote before recalling him.

* * *

A small crack appeared in the glass where Onix was.

* * *

Espeon felt himself getting weaker. He felt his blood flowing out of his neck. He felt those venomous fangs in him and knew he didn't have much time. He focused all his remaining energy on one move. A strange purple/black aura surrounded him. With a last burst of energy he launched a Midnight Wave at the serpent, knocking him out immediately, and sending him crashing to the glass a few feet away.

With one final cry Espeon collapsed. He never saw Mew fly down. He never saw Mew heal his wound with his powers. He never felt himself recalled to his Luxury Ball.

* * *

A crack in the glass appeared where Seviper landed.

* * *

Cacnea shot long, sharp pins at the strange dinosaur-like creature before him. There was a flash of red, and Scizor appeared in front of Tyranitar; needles bouncing harmlessly off his armor. A wave of psychic energy flew at the crimson, armored mantis. The attack hit him in the chest and knocked him back, before he recovered and flew at the chime pokemon, claws raised.

The small, crowned cactus launched another Pin Missile at the dark/rock hybrid. The bug attack hit him in the chest, causing him to roar in agony. Tyranitar shook it off and launched a beam of white energy at the dark/grass hybrid. Cacnea dodged the Hyper Beam and fired another Pin Missile at Tyranitar, who blocked it with his tail before shooting a wave of intense heat at them.

Cacnea was engulfed by the flamethrower and screeched in pain. Chimeco, however, turned a bright, white as the flames bounced of it towards Scizor. Scizor spun around like a top and the flames veered away from him. Stopping Swords Dance, he flew at Chimeco and hit him with False Swipe. He hit him hard with his claw, in the midsection, and Chimeco staggered before glaring at him.

Cacnea meanwhile, had shaken off the Flamethrower and was shooting a combo of Leech Seeds and Pin Missiles at the rock warrior. Tyranitar quickly dodged out of the way, seeds and needles flying over his head and between his legs. Finally a seed hit the tired pokemon on his tail, and he fell to his knees as he felt energy leaving his body.

* * *

A small crack appeared where Tyranitar had fallen.

* * *

Victreebell shot a sludge bomb at charizard, who quickly flew up and dodged. The fire dragon roared at shot a flamethrower at the plant. Victreebell dodged but was immediately met with a fire spin. The towering spiral of flames flew at victreebell, who just barely dodged in time. All of a sudden he found himself flying threw the air, trapped in his enemy's grasp. Charizard flew in the air with his prey, to deliver another seismic toss, but found his air supply cut off as Victreebell's vine wrapped around his neck in a tight constrict. As the dragon choked, trying to draw in air, the vile plant used the distraction to swing up, onto Charizard's back, and spray him with his Sleep Powder. The unconscious dragon fell through the sky and hit the roof with a crash.

* * *

A large crack appeared where Charizard fell.

* * *

Scizor found himself being pressed back. He dodged a pin missile and confusion, before swiping back with metal claw. The two pokemon dodged the assault, before pressing the attack again. Cacnea's paw started to glow and he flew at Scizor to smash him with Needle Arm. A rock fell from the sky, crashing down in front of him, and he ran into it. At the same time three more rocks fell, one behind and one on both sides of him. A fifth rock fell in the center, hitting Cacnea in the head and knocking it out.

Chimeco turned to see who had used Rock Tomb, only to be knocked out by several falling rocks, as if from nowhere. Tyranitar, having been drained of over half of it's health by Leech Seed, and having successfully expended its last amount of energy using Rock Slide, fell slowly to his knees and collapsed.

* * *

Large cracks appeared where the rocks and Tyranitar fell.

* * *

Scizor flew at Victreebell, hitting him with False Swipe. Victrebell flew back, before grabbing Scizor with Vine Whip and throwing him at pikachu, knocking them both out.

* * *

Now the only pokemon still fighting were Tracy's Venonat and Team Rocket's Dustox Victreebell. Dustox blew a wave of purple particles at Venonat. Venonat dodged the Toxic attack and jumped at Dustox, hitting him in the stomach. Victrebell shot razor sharp leaves at the small, poisonous gnat, which nimbly dodged them before shooting a stun spore at the large plant. Victrebell jumped out of the way, before shooting a stream of Acid at him. At the same time Dustox shot a Gust of wind from his wings. Venonat dodged the Acid, but was blasted back by gust. Venonat countered with his own Gust, and shot a wave of Silver Wind at Dustox, who shielded himself with Protect.

A rainbow light appeared in Venonat's eyes and fired at the poison moth. The green-purple pokemon returned fire and the two Psybeams canceled each other out. Venonat nimbly ducked under another volley of leaves, but was hit from behind by another psybeam, knocking him down, and out, into the glass.

* * *

A small crack appeared where Venonat fell.

* * *

Jessie and James stepped towards the down-trodden gang.

"This match is over. Now give us-"

Before Jessie could finish her sentence a bright light appeared around Venonat. His fallen features were illuminated, and everyone could see his body changing. In a few seconds, where a small purple bug had stood, there was a large, shimmering moth.

"Venomoth!"

Dustox flew up in the air and rained down dark, yellow shards on the newly evolved pokemon. Venomoth fluttered out of the Stun Spore's way, and sent a beam of psychic energy at the flytrap, which was shooting leaves at it. Victreebel found itself surrounded and unable to move. Venomoth whipped around, ducking a psybeam, and flew head-on at dustox. Its eyes turned a deep, purple glow and he fired a huge wave of purple energy at Dustox, hitting him in the chest and knocking him out. He turned and launched another Psychic at Victreebel, hitting him in the chest. The mighty plant levitated off of the ground, body glowing with energy, before slamming down on the glass one final time.

* * *

A large crack appeared where Victreebel fell.

* * *

Ash, Kye, and the gang approached The Crest-Fallen Team Rocket, who had already recalled their pokemon. Jessie and James were shaking, yet it was hard to tell rather it was in anger or fear.

Ash stepped forward and shot: "do you surrender?"

Jessie looked up at him. Her hands were shaking, as though they longed to reach out and strangle him. Her eyes were red, angry slits, and her breath was short. She opened her mouth and said 4 words.

"This isn't over, yet!"

The lithe red-headed member of Team Rocket pulled a remote out of her pocket, and pushed a button on it. There was a loud rumbling on the side of the building, where the Meowth-head balloon was still floating in the air. The rumbling stopped something appeared over the side of the building. The large purple/pink object flew towards them, and stopped over Team Rocket, who jumped up and into its mouth. As our hero's looked at the large, flying, Mew-shaped robot, only one thought stuck in their heads.

'This was far from over.'

* * *

(Elsewhere in Kanto)

Professor Oak stood up from his chair and stretched. He had just spent 5 hours researching the evolutions of Scyther and Onix. He had a shrewd suspicion that Prof. Elm was researching something similar, but was determined to prove he still had it. He was just about to turn off the computer and go feed the pokemon, as he knew ash's Kingler got krabby when he was late, when an instant message popped up.

He quickly scanned the message, growing more worried when every line. When he was done reading he knew he had to act quickly. He flew at once to the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. Putting his ear to the door he listened. First he heard two pairs of footprints walking away. Next he heard a soft, ticking sound like that of a clock. Realizing what it was he frantically tried to force the door open. Failing that, he quickly ducked under his table, regretting his rash decision to not have windows installed. There was no way to escape. An explosion rang out and a mighty force pushed him into the wall, where he knew no more.

* * *

About a mile from Prof. Oak's lab, two figures paused and listened. Seconds later a loud explosion, and a column of smoke filled the air. Smirking, the two figures summoned a psychic pokemon with a long snout, and disappeared.

* * *

Team Rocket in their Mecha-Mew started cackling.

"Ha Ha Ha! You nasty, little twerps! Now you'll pay!"

Ash shouted back at them: "who's nasty, you lousy crooks!"

"Silence!"

The Mecha-Mews tail swept up, and crashed down towards Ash, who just jumped out of the way in time. A large crack appeared in the glass. A now conscious Pikachu ran up, jumped on Ash's shoulder, and shot a Thunderbolt at the Mechanical Menace. A large, purple shield went up around the machine, and the electric attack flew harmlessly around it. The tail swept back and knocked Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder. Pikachu hurtled through the air, before somersaulting back to earth.

Everyone recalled their fallen pokemon, and summoned new ones. Soon, a Golem, a Ludicolo, a Blaziken, a Snorunt, and a Grovyle. A large green lizard, covered in leaves, appeared in front of Ash. The Grovyle took a suck on his twig, (A.N: proof that pokemon are on drugs, and whoever made this show was smoking something. Where else would you find elemental creatures smoking weed; Digimon? Am I the only one curious about where he was keeping it?) and leapt in the air, aiming a kick at the machine. At the same time the small yellow/black triangle, known as Snorunt, shot a flurry of sharp, ice particles at the metal cat. Ludicolo, a large yellow/green lilypad creature, launched a stream of water at the flying, metal cat. The attacks were all deflected, however, by Mecha-Mews shield.

The Mecha-Mew once again swung its tail, causing everyone to duck or jump out of the way. The Mecha-Mew lowered its shield, before bringing its palms together. A large sphere of bright, white energy appeared between its paws, turning into a full-fledged Hyper Beam aimed at Ash. Ash was frozen to the spot as the deadly attack headed right for him, when suddenly he found himself next to Kye. The beam flew harmlessly into the glass, bouncing off and creating a large crack. Ash looked around trying to figure out how he got there, and realized Mew must have Teleported him. Not noticing Kye's glowing eyes, he ordered Pikachu to use Thunder. Pikachu shot a beam of golden energy into the sky, mimicked by Mew, and watched it come crashing down on the Mecha-Mew, only to frown in disappointment as it raised its shield and destroyed the attack.

Mecca-Mew once again lowered its shields. It raised both its paws and a purplish-black energy surrounded them. The Mecca-Mew waved its paws and sent a wave of pure energy at Brock!

"How did they learn Midnight Wave!" Kye asked, shocked beyond reason.

Ludicolo jumped in front of the attack, and was blasted across the roof. It hit the glass and didn't get back up. Blaziken shot a Flamethrower at the Mecca-Mew, but it was deflected by their shields. It shot a stream of water at Blaziken, who dodged with Aerial Ace.

Blaziken did a mid-air flip, and quickly used Sky Uppercut, hitting the Mecca-Mew before it could defend itself. A piece of metal fell off the machine's chest, hitting the ceiling, and causing another crack to appear. Pikachu aimed another Thunderbolt at the machine, and Snorunt shot another flurry of ice. The attacks hit the Mew in the chest, and it started smoking. Grovyle and Blaziken attacked again, but before their moves could hit the Mecca-Mew disappeared, and reappeared, behind them, raising its shields.

The Mecca-Mew lowered its shield and aimed a paw at Kye. A large purple beam flew at Kye, who quickly leapt to the side. The tail swept around and grabbed Kye in a tight Constrict, threatening to crush his ribs. At this time a series of burning boulders flew out of nowhere, hitting the Mecha-Mew in the chest, and forcing him to release Kye. Another fiery Rockslide, courtesy of Golem and Blaziken, flew at the Mecha-Mew, but was dissipated by the raised shields.

Brock, Tracy, and Ash ran over to Kye and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine." Kye replied, rubbing his ribs. "But I'm not sure how to beat this Thing. One things for certain though. We can't do anything to them when it's using its shield. We have to either overpower their shield, or attack it when they let the shield down."

A tongue of fire flew at Kye, causing him to duck. He stood back up as Blaziken retaliated with Fire Blast.

"How can we though?" Brock inquired. "They only let their shields down when they attack."

Brock quickly jumped to the side as beam of pulsing, freezing ice blew past. A Thunderbolt passed by Tracy's head so closely it singed his hair. Tracy ducked as the Mecca-Mew shot another blast of crackling, sizzling electricity at him. Grovyle sent another flurry of razor-sharp leaves at the machine, who shielded itself.

Tracy agreed.

"That is tricky, but we have to figure something out."

They all dodged as a wave of water surged towards them. Snorunt replied by sending another wave of icy particles towards the flying menace.

"Let's do it!" Ash shouted.

Suddenly, a vine shot of the Mecca-Mew's arm, wrapping around Ash and lifting him in the air. Ash screamed as the Mechanical vine slammed him towards the ground, but he disappeared in a flash of psychic energy, reappearing in front of Kye. Mew flew down and hovered next to Kye, who whispered something in his ear. Mew nodded and flew off towards the other pokemon.

The Mecca-Mew sent another Hyper Beam towards Ash. Suddenly Mew appeared in front of the blast, and used Psybeam. The two beams hit each other and stopped, neither being able to stop the other. The Mecca-Mew spread its arms and increased the power, pushing Mew's beam back. Mew, sweating with the effort, increased his power and sent another burst of Psychic energy at the Mecca-Mew, forcing the Hyper Beam back. Both the Mecca-Mew and Mew, shimmering with energy, increased the power of their beams, neither giving nor gaining much more than the other. As Mew slowly started to feel the effects of using too much power, he surprised Ash, Brock, and Tracy by calling out to the other pokemon.

i _"Do it!" _i/

All at once, the other pokemon sent their strongest attacks at the oversized, robotic pokemon. A surge of electrical energy; an aura of gleaming, silver light, surrounded Pikachu's small, frail body, illuminating him like the golden sun. Went a battle cry that would launch fear into the hearts of even the bravest pokemon, he sent his energy into the sky. For a few seconds nothing happened; then a gigantic, glowing, silver thing resembling a horrible serpent, raced out of the sky towards the hole in the Mecca-Mews chest.

Grovyle's eyes turned a deep green. An aura of emerald energy surrounded him, and he raised his arms. Two, twin, towering twisters, (A.N: try saying that four times fast!) of glowing, green leaves appeared on either side of him. He pointed a paw at the Mecca-Mew and the twisters flew towards it at the speed of sound. A white, shimmering energy appeared around Snorunt, and a wave of pure ice and Sheer Cold flew at the metal mew. Blaziken, eyes glowing an intense red, shot a smoldering circle of fire after it. The rock, megaton pokemon, Golem, raised glowing claws towards the metal feline, and a shower of rocks fell towards it from the sky.

The Rock Slide, Blast Burn, Sheer Cold, Leaf Storm, and Zeus's Lightning, flew at the Mecca-Mew before it could raise its shield. The powerful attacks struck the monstrosity, pouring through its damaged chest, and tearing out the other side! The Mecca-Mew shuddered and smoked. It groaned, shone an eerie pink light, and then exploded, sending flaming shrapnel's down onto the rooftop, cracking the glass!

* * *

Two figures went screaming through the air, at the speed of light, blinking out in the distance. Five seconds later the battered, smoking forms of Jessie and James came crashing back down to earth, landing on the rooftop with two sickening cracks. As the gang approached them, they sat up and cast down-trodden faces on them before staring down at the ground, beaten. Tracy asked them if they surrendered and Jessie spoke first.

"please, do what you want with us, but let him go," she said in a pleading voice. "We surrender all right! I don't know why you're so angry at us, but we're sorry! we'll leave you alone from now on. we won't ever bother you anymore. just let him go."

James said forcefully, "you got what you want so let him go. He didn't do anything. He doesn't deserve this."

Ash and the other's were fairly stunned. Team Rocket was speaking to them with emotion in their voice, but they had no earthly idea what they were talking about. Ash recovered first.

"what the heck are you talking about! let who go! where's misty! we won the stupid match, and we didn't bring any police, so let her go!"

Jessie and James blinked. Ash was shouting at them with emotion in his voice. An emotion they had never seen before. They knew he liked the red-haired wench. He would have to in order to put up with her violent mood swings for all these years, but he made it sound like something more. However, they had no earthly idea what he was talking about.

"The red-headed twerp," James inquired? "Why on earth would we have her?"

"You have her because you kidnapped her!" Brock hissed.

"We did no such thing!" Jessie shouted. "We may try to steal your Pokemon all the time, but we've never attacked your pathetic friends! Why would we! We may be members of Team Rocket, but we're not heartless! We wouldn't hurt innocent people, unlike you! Now give us back Meowth!" she finished.

"What are you talking about!" Ash roared. "We don't have your stupid, talking pokemon! why the hell would we! we've never taken any of your pokemon hostage! WE'RE not criminals; and we know you have Misty, because you sent us that letter!"

"What letter!", James spat.

"This morning when we woke up, Misty was gone," Ash said, trying to control his temper. "we looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen, and on the ground was a letter. A letter addressed 'Dear Twerps' and signed 'Team Rocket."

A strange, horror-stricken expression washed over Jessie's face.

"Y-Y-You got a l-l-letter, a-a-addressed from us! That said we kidnapped your f-f-friend? We got a letter addressed from you, saying you had Meowth!"

"What!", Kye said, thunderstruck. "Let me see this letter!"

James reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a folded, crumpled piece of paper. He tossed it to Kye who caught it, opened it so the others could see, and read:

_i Dear Team Rocket,_

_As you know, you pathetic loser's have always tried to catch Pikachu, and frankly we're sick of it. Don't you realize that we'll always be stronger, smarter, and better then you are? No matter what pokemon you catch or what robot you build, we'll always beat you! Apparently this fact still hasn't sunk in yet, so we'll fix that. We've taken your annoying, talking cat to an abandoned shopping center in Goldenrod city, and we'll make him shut up unless you come get him. Let's end this._

_The Twerps. i/ _

Kye and the other's were shocked that anyone could write such hateful words. Kye looked over at Jessie and James.

"We didn't send you this letter, and we don't have your friend."

"Well we don't anything about what happened to your red-haired friend," James stated.

Ash wondered, "If we don't have Meowth, and you don't have Misty, then who does?"

All of a sudden, Tracy whipped his head around, ears straining. He quickly shushed the others.

"Quiet! do you guys hear that?"

The others shut up. They strained their ears, turning their heads this way and that, trying to locate the source of Tracy's fear. Then they heard it; a slow, almost silent cracking. A dull, echoing roar, coming from somewhere on the rooftop. All of a sudden they realized what it was, and realized their fatal mistake.

"Nobody move," Kye ordered. "The whole time we were up here battling, we failed to realize one thing. This is a glass rooftop. All the various pokemon attacks have been slowly cracking and weakening the glass. Now it's falling apart from our weight."

"what do we do?" Ash hissed. "We can't stand here forever! it's a ten-story drop, there's no way we'd survive! Most of our flying pokemon are knocked out, so that's out too!"

"I know that ash," kye snapped. "I'm trying not to panic though. We're in the middle of the roof, so there's no time to run to the edges. I think Mew may be able to teleport us to safety, but after that battle he can only do one at a time. It may be our best bet."

Kye thought to himself. 'I could get us out of this. only i can't reveal my secret. i can't let them know that i'm a-' He was broken out of his thoughts by James.

"Do any of you get the feeling, that maybe whoever sent us those letter's, was hoping this would happen? That they were hoping our pokemon's attacks would shatter the glass, and cause us to fall to our deaths?"

Kye slowly nodded. "I feel you may be right James, and that we our the victims of some horrible trick. Hopefully that last part won't come to pass. Mew, use Teleport!"

A weary Mew flew down towards Ash and began coating him with a purple aura, when there was a loud cracking sound, and the glass shattered beneath their feet. For one horrible second, a second that stretched to eternity, they felt a horrible fear. a chill ran up their spines, as they looked certain death in the face. Then time sped up, their stomaches dropped into their throats, and they fell, screaming, through the air through a black abyss, towards the unknown.

* * *

b Somewhere in the building /b

An emerald-haired boy, looked towards his blond, female partner and smirked.

"It looks like our plan worked like a charm! Those fools fell for it hook, line, and sinker!"

The girl looked at her partner and shared a smirk.

"I'll kind of miss them though. after all their constant screw-ups with those kids, always made us look better. But, so be it. The instant their bodies hit the ground our job will be over, and we'll have a nice, fat bonus this summer."

Their cold, cruel, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the building.

* * *

The strange, mislead group of people from the roof, fell swiftly through the air. As they hurtled through the unrelenting darkness, they each had very different thoughts on their minds. One regretted never getting a girlfriend. Another regretted never becoming the famous professor he had always hoped to be. one regretted having never had the courage to admit his feelings for a certain someone, and never getting to see his furry friend again. A fourth had similar thoughts for a certain boy, who will not the brightest or bravest, had always been there for here. a fifth regretted never getting a chance with his missing friend, and in fact never getting to see her again. As he failed he vainly recalled the prophecy and wondered what would happen to the world, if the chosen one vanished without a trace. The last one regretted revealing his secret, if it was necessary to save his new friends, the chosen one, and the world. His eyes turned a deep, glowing purple...

So focused were they on the swiftly approaching ground, that they failed to notice the facial changes of the newest to their ranks. They did, however, notice the purple glow that their bodies took, and how they seemed to slow down as they approached the ground.

As the ground raced towards them, they found themselves falling slower and slower, until they were almost floating. Finally, flipping in the air, they touched down to the floor, gently on their feet.

Looking around in confusion, they saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for a purple-clad figure with intense, glowing, purple eyes. On a second look however, they saw Kye guard leaning against the wall, looking drained of all energy, with normal eyes.

Before they had time to ponder this mystery further, a voice rang out.

"How did you do that?" a stunned, males voice asked.

"That's what i'd like to know?" an equally stunned, woman's voice agreed.

Ash called out, "who are you? show yourselves."

A spotlight flickered on, and in the beam of the bright light stood two figures, dressed in shining, black team rocket garbs. Jessie and James took one look at the figures and growled in unison.

"Cassidy and Botch! We should have known it was you."

The two Alpha-Omega agents growled at their goofy rivals. The male member, Butch, made a move towards them, but was stopped by Cassidy. She addressed Jessie as Mew flew down and joined the others.

"That's right; us. Not only that, but since we've been so productive and useful to Team Rocket's cause, we've been promoted to Team Assistant leaders, Alpha-Omega. You know what that means right?", she asked, smirking at their looks of horror.

"Wait, what does that mean?", ash demanded. It was Jessie who answered.

"it means that not only are they one level below the boss, in rank, they also have command over the Gamma Force. An elite group of Team Rocket Executives, trained to kill. They've handled all of the boss's dirty work, with zero flaws and zero witnesses."

"What i don't understand is what any of that has to do with us," brock inquired. "why would you two try to kill us off?"

"Well squinty, it's like this," Cassidy started. "The boss is putting together an elaborate scheme to take over the world. He gave us a list of people he wanted us to kill; a list of people who have caused the most trouble and who could interfere the most, and you three," she stated pointing at brock, tracy, and ash, "were near the top of the list."

Butch chuckled and addressed Jessie and James.

"You two, were at the very first names on the list. Surprised? after all those times you failed to get one mission accomplished or bring him one useful pokemon, he decided he didn't want you messing up this plan. He also had us kill a few other people, including Prof. Elm, Prof, Birch, Prof. Ivy, and Prof. Oak."

"What's his problem?", cassidy asked, pointing at a stoic, frozen brock.

"Ivy! don't mention that name!", a shuddering, Brock mumbled.

Ash and Tracy were concerned with other matters, however.

"You killed them?", he asked, thunderstruck. "You killed Elm, Birch, and Ivy!"

"Ivy! don't mention that name!", a shuddering, Brock mumbled.

He and Tracy cried, "you killed Professor Oak!"

Butch Cassidy laughed at their anger and heartache.

"Oh, we killed them alright. It was ridiculously easy too. The old bats hardly put up a fight," Butch stated.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Cassidy pondered. "Oh yeah, these two were on the list!"

* * *

Outside of the building

At this time a certain brown-haired young man, could be found sneaking around the building. He had checked out the roof, but decided that whoever had kidnapped misty would notice if he swooped in through the ceiling. Deciding the element of surprise was best, he had returned his rock/flying pokemon and searched the outside. After trying several, rusted metal doors, and failing to gain entry, he instead turned his eyes to the windows. Picking a particular grimy looking one, he pushed on it, and it surprisingly opened. swinging a leg over the sill, he slowly climbed through the window, until his body disappeared.

* * *

She pointed dramatically behind her, towards another wall. Another spotlight came on, illuminating two, bloodied figures. one was a small, furry-white, scratch-cat. There was a long gash on his cheek, covered in dry blood. One of his ears was torn, and there was a dark, purple bruise on his mouth, as if he'd been punched in it. His eyed were swollen, nearly shut, but he squinted in the light and his eyes came to rest on his two comrades, who were staring at his twisted features in horror.

The other was a once pretty, red-haired girl. now there were similar bloody streaks along her face, which looked like they were caused by a knife. A large, red hand-print was on one side of her face, indicating she had been slapped at least once. Worse though was her chest. The front of her shirt had been ripped open, baring her chest. Her bare breasts were covered in bruises and there were bloody, bite marks around her red-swollen nipples. Twin hand-prints on her tainted flesh, indicated what had transpired, and Ash felt his face turn red, out of both embarrassment and anger for her. She slowly opened her eyes, and gazed at her friend and secret crush with her beautiful blue orbs. her silent plea struck a nerve in him, and he once again felt an unprecedented, unadulterated hatred rise up in his heart. He turned angry eyes towards Butch, who had begun to speak again.

"Like what we did to your friend? she didn't seem to enjoy it that much, and here i was thinking i was good! We were about to go to the next step when you all showed up. That rooftop battle was supposed to send you plummeting to your doom, yet here you are. It's obvious you were saved by that Mew of yours, but even it isn't strong enough to save you from this!"

With a flash of light, the sound of pokemon releasing could be heard by all present. Two creatures appeared from the pokeballs held in the rocket members hands. They each closely resembled a dragonite, yet there were obvious differences. For one, instead of the usual orange, they were both different shades of green. One was a light lime-green and the other was a dark-emerald. The legs were a lot bigger and bulkier, resembling that of a Nidoking or a Nidoqueen. In reference to that the darker one had a long, pointy horn, while the lighter one had a shorter horn, that was no less than dangerous. Their large, scaly wings furled and unfurled. They each had a mouth full of sharp, razor-like teeth, and their eyes were a pupil-less white.

"Meet Dragex and Dragen, the king and queen of all dragons. You will be the first to feel their power. Prepare to die! Dragen! Dragex! Serpent Beam!"

A pulsing, green light shone from the mouth of the dragons. With a mighty roar, they opened their mouths and sent a shimmering beam of green energy, right at our hero's.

_

* * *

Zeus's Lightning: Electric/Dragon- Silver lightning from the deepest pits of the soul, is used to summon the spirit of the dragon from the heavens. One-Hit K.O._Electric/Dragon- Silver lightning from the deepest pits of the soul, is used to summon the spirit of the dragon from the heavens. One-Hit K.O. 

_Leaf Storm: _Combo attack- the caster combines the powers of Magical Leaf with Twister, for an attack that never misses and may cause flinching.

A.N.: Where there you have it. what you've all been waiting for. Once again i apologize

for sending this in so late. i'm afraid i can't say for sure when i will be sending the next chapter in, for i also have to work on my Harry Potter story. I have several other ideas cooking in the old noodle, including more pokemon and one or two Love Hina Stories! They will not be out, however, for a good while. Just know that the next chapter will be ready sooner then this one was. who knows? with enough reviews it could be in even sooner! we'll peace out fans! tell them trace!

Tracy: If you want some more, you must review!

* * *

Reviewer Response:

Tigger56bounce: as long as you review, expect to get mentioned. If you thought i was evil before, read on. Hahahahahahahahahah!

ness345: Glad you like! This chapter is very emotional. Hope you enjoy!

Spiral Breeze: Glad you like! I took your complaint to heart, and i think you'll find this chapter easier to read. On the sex, you see some of that next chapter, and it's probably not who you'd expect! The beastality, however, will not be until nearer the end of this part.

Chaos Owl: You're lucky! i had a mew in silver, but it accidentley got deleted! however, if mew is your cup of tea, then this chapter should deliver!

Note: This fic is published at Pokemon Tower, and and i address fans from all sites.


End file.
